A Match for Their Lives
by Black-Asp
Summary: Before the Sword Art Online Incident Asuna suffered a loss that would lurk in her mind through Aincrad, Alfheim and beyond the Underworld. Now summoned to a fractured British Isles by an old comrade she and her family to be must find then save a group of athletes. But rescuing them will mean facing her past and playing for their lives... Rated T but this may change.
1. Standing On The Line

_Authors' notes: Ever since I was studying at university I've always wanted to write a fanfic inspired by the Rugby World Cup in Japan which takes place later this year. I'm also interested in taking Kirito and Asuna out of their own comfort zones as well as seeing Asuna as a leader._

 _The usual disclaimers for a fanfic apply with a couple of extra words of warning before we begin: There are spoilers in this story and theories on how the final arc of Sword Art Online will play out from its outset._

 _This is also going to be a politically charged story however people from countries including Japan shouldn't be too worried, although there will more likely than not be some considered comments about of the state of the world and issues that cross borders. Britain given the situation that we're in? That's another matter, but I'm not out to write something simplistic either._ _Since it's politically charged I should also make it clear ( particularly given the nature of my day job) that this is written in a strictly personal capacity._

 _Now all of that's out of the way, can an armchair fan do justice to an interesting and inspiring sport with its rich history and characters as well as sport in general?_

 _We will see…_

 **A Match for Their Lives**

 **Chapter 1: Standing on the line**

A woman stood in the centre of a floodlit stadium holding a rugby ball.

She was wearing a white and blue latticed jersey with blue shorts and socks, along with a cross marked scrum cap that had brown hair poking out. Beside and behind her teammates both male and female were also on the pitch, all wearing the same kit, some with scrum caps some without. All of them moments away from the kick off of a match.

Opposite her lines of players stood ready dressed in black with white symbols on their shirts. A chant echoed around her as she tossed the ball knowing what she had to do.

"A-su-na!" "A-su-na!" "A-su-na! "

And another one being sung out in the beyond photorealistic night sky.

"Sur-vi-vors, Sur-vi-vors, Sur-vi-vors."

Thousands of supporters were calling out her and their teams' name. But they weren't free to come and go from the stadium. Captive they had to watch as she prepared to kick the ball off towards the opposition.

A drop of sweat trickled across her brow.

 _Virtual sweat? No it's all too real..._

Because this wasn't just a game.

A mixed virtual reality rugby union match in another VRMMO, Grandstand Online… One mainly focused on sports rather than fighting monsters or other people. It was the final of a tournament that they'd got to not in two years but in the space of just over two terrifying months.

And as a consequence of one of the rounds leading to here, her fiancée Kazuto wasn't in the line-up. Instead he was sitting on the side-lines watching her with their daughter Yui beside him. Head bowed yet keeping his eyes focused on the pitch he could do no more. Her daughter on the other hand was also watching with equal intensity waiting to play her part.

"Time on."

Asuna shook her head and her eyes narrowed as the referee blew their whistle.

 _Still I have to focus._

 _Because although this is not a death game this is…_

 _A death match._

And as she launched the ball high into the air, for her and the rest of Survivors RFC the next eighty minutes would be the match of their lives.

 **Two months earlier- Tokyo 2029.**

The match being played out between two university teams in the March sunshine was an interesting one. Both sets of women had scored tries against each other as the first half approached its end.

Asuna sat in the mildly populated grandstand watching with Kazuto and Yui. Wearing a light jacket over a blue shirt and trousers she grasped her daughters' hand as she felt the press of her fiancée beside her. Asuna had enjoyed explaining the rules of the game to them but her eyes scanned the field looking for one of their friends while continuing to hold Yuis' hand.

 _Soon we'll be a family of three offline as well as online. So close now!_

Her eyes narrowed.

 _Still where is Rika?_

Rikas' team were leading but there was no sign of her, whether on the pitch or on the bench for substitutes. She'd normally been involved in Alfheim Online but after Unital Ring she while still playing, could be found offline too in the front row of her university rugby club.

 _Unital Ring changed things for everyone, the ultimate VRRMOS game that turned into another death one. It's why certain people aren't here to see this, including Silica who would have loved to have been playing today._

 _And if he was awake Klein would be roaring her on._

Asuna relaxed as Kirito stroked her hand that bore her engagement ring and she returned the caress giving him a small smile as she noticed his one, a gold ring with a small black and white tower.

 _I'm just glad that he's here with me though and Yui too. Both little miracles after everything that we we've been through._

 _Anyway…_

 _Rika gave no indication that she wasn't playing today and this match is one that she wouldn't have wanted to miss out on whatsoever._

"Excuse me?"

A tall woman sitting behind them was wearing a university tracksuit and anorak.

"Are you looking for someone?"

Asuna nodded.

"A friend of ours called Shinozaki Rika."

The woman grinned

"Rika? I'm one of her teammates although…" she glanced at her right foot which was covered by a boot.

"I'm out of action for today."

Asuna gave a sympathetic wince and noticed something else.

 _That's perfect Japanese but the accent's a northern English one._

"Oh I forgot to introduce myself. Okanoshita Kurea chan."

 _That's Claire Underhill but her surname's been Japanicized, definitely naturalized. Must be an immigrant here possibly a Fawlty Towers one… the way she uses first and second names interchangeably is obvious._

 _In any case she looks vaguely familiar_. _Anyway I'd better introduce myself too._

"Ki- ,no Yuuki Asuna Chan "

 _Not Kirigaya just yet!_

Claire did a double take.

"Asuna Yuuki right? I've seen you before."

Asuna nodded

"In the news?"

 _My name's in the headlines now, both for the right reasons and for the wrong ones._

Clare shook her head

"No not just that. Did you use to play rugby?

Asuna nodded as the name of the woman suddenly came to her. Claire Underhill, a player for the England women's U-20 rugby team.

"Hai, that was a long time ago though."

The smile that Claire had on her face turned into a grin as she offered a hand.

"I thought I recognised you! You were almost impossible to tackle when we played each other. It's as if you were a flash of lightning!"

The Flash gave a small smile back as she shook it remembering the friendly older teenager who'd been a sporting rival on the pitch and totally nice off it.

"I got pushed into touch a few times by you to be fair. It was a fun match."

 _I was great at running with the ball but my judgement under pressure? No, that cost us a final._

Okanoshita saw the change in Asunas expression and her grin turned into a sad smile.

"I watched that match, you were in a tough if not nigh-on impossible situation _._ Anyway Rika called me on Wednesday. She's on a special assignment that's taking longer than she thought it would."

Asunas eyes narrowed.

"Oh what kind of one?"

 _I know that Rika was doing some kind of technical project but she was tight lipped about who she was working for._

"She didn't say, just that she was out of the country and had some extra work to do."

 _Fair enough but who would have sent her out of Japan? It can't be Kikuoka, he's dead. So…_

That was when Asunas' mobile rang. Excusing herself she stared at the display.

 _An International Number… 44. That's what used to be the UK, the dialling code hasn't been changed._

 _Better respond I suppose, it's not a cold caller._

"Hello Asuna Yuuki speaking."

A tired yet friendly Scottish voice was at the other end of the line.

"Afternoon Asuna, How's the weather in Tokyo?"

 _Felix Martin Mulcahy, MSP for East Lothian and possibly a lot more given recent events out west. Or in full dive Muldar… former Team C squad leader in the Knights of the Blood and before that my former team member._

"Great thanks for asking Felix and the wedding preparations are going well too."

There was what sounded like a sigh of relief on the other side of the line.

"That's great to hear skipper. But this isn't a social call I'm afraid and Kazuto should be listening in too."

 _Skipper huh? As ever a bit too casual but there's something else._

Asuna put the phone onto speaker and motioned to Kirito.

"That's Former Vice-Commander to you Former Team Leader and what is it? As it's midday here I know that you're calling at some crazy hour in Scotland."

There was a pause at the end of the line.

"0415 Bri- no Isles Summer Time Asuna. It's because a situation that's been lurking behind the front pages has escalated in the past twenty four hours."

Asuna shook her head

"I'm afraid that you'll have to explain a bit more Felix. Kazuto and I have been trying to take a break from the news."

At the other end of the line there was what sounded like a "d'oh" then Felix regained his decorum.

"Given recent events I understand completely. Five people have gone missing over the last two weeks while playing a VRMMO game called Grandstand Online. The last one disappeared just under 24 hours ago."

 _My skin's tingling_

"Disappeared?"

Asuna saw Kazuto stare at her phone "That shouldn't be possible…"

The response was arch and typically outspoken for the Scotsman.

"It shouldn't be but it's happening Kazuto and causing me a headache just thinking about it. If it wasn't I wouldn't be calling you at some god awful hour on a Saturday, believe me. In fact it's why I'd could use some help from my fellow former guild members in finding those people, should you be willing."

 _He's offering us a choice?_

"Should you be willing Felix?"

Felix took a deep breath.

"I'm a member of a foreign government Asuna. I can't order you to assist me, especially as I checked with my friends at MOFA who said: "You can ask by all means but it's up to them."

Given the hell both of you have been through and what Kazuto's still recovering from I agree with their assessment."

 _He knows about what happened in Unital Ring?_

Asuna clenched her fist.

 _Fool, of course he does, the whole world knows about it!_

 _After all we've been part of public select committee hearings in Japan, Brussels and the US discussing its implications! I've come under intense scrutiny too for my own actions and not all of it fair._

Asuna looked at Kirito who nodded at her

"We'll think about it Felix."

 _And that's something I know he'll accept, which he's going to._

"I couldn't ask for anything more. If you're really up for this then meet me in the West Midlands 72 hours from now. Our RV point will be where a ram can get stung by a wasp."

 _That's a riddle…_

"Cryptic for you Felix…"

Then bolts of recognition and dread coursed through Asuna. Had the phone she was holding not been metal she would have cracked its casing.

 _Or a wasp can get squashed by a ram on its day. You've definitely done your research, bastard!_

"…and you'd better have a REALLY good reason for meeting us there!"

Fittingly enough her former subordinate was really apologetic.

"I know that it's a trip down memory lane for you which you'd rather not take. But believe me meeting online wouldn't have been a great option either. Former Team Leader out. "

Asuna shook her head as Felix hung up clenching her free hand. Kirito put an arm round her shoulder.

"There are a huge amount of safeguards to stop people from being kidnapped while in Full Dive. But if someone really wanted to bypass them…."

Asuna sighed.

"So we should go. But given where we're meeting Felix part of me would rather face my mums' ambivalence about our marriage at home than go there."

 _Not that Felix would care…_

Asuna took a deep breath as Kazuto squeezed her hand.

 _No he does. I could hear his unease coming through the line._

 _That was one of the things about Muldar when we were in Aincrad, when we clashed, it was normally because he thought that I was pushing someone too hard!_

 _And there was something else too…_

"Fucking hell Rika!"

Asunas trail of thought was interrupted by Claire who had forgotten all of the cultural sensitivities of her adopted country.

"What in bleeding heck have you gotten yourself into?"

Asuna looked at her former rival.

"What happened to her?"

Visibly shaking Claire handed her phone to Asuna with its screen on a news site.

"Look at this!"

As Kirito joined her they saw the face of one of their best friends faces staring at them with the headline:

 **Missing Japanese rugby player identified as a survivor of the Sword Art Online incident**

"A student and rugby player who went missing in Edinburgh while playing a VRMMO game called Grandstand Online has been identified as Rika "Lisbeth" Shinozaki a survivor of the Sword Art Online Incident. Shinozaki, 22 had been studying engineering at the University of Tokyo and had been selected for the Moonwolves as a player for the upcoming professional Womens' Super-Rugby season. She becomes the fifth person to go missing while playing Grandstand Online. Investigations are continuing into the disappearances which started when English International Jonathan Hasketh disappeared a fortnight ago followed by Japanese amateur player Shigeru Yoshida. Two other players are reported to have gone missing however their identities haven't been confirmed by Police Scotland due to ongoing investigations surrounding the circumstances of their disappearances.

A spokesperson for the Scottish Agency of Foreign Affairs (SAFA) refused to confirm reports that Miss Shinozaki was working for them on an assignment as part of talks with England and Wales on arrangements for the 2030 World Cup taking place across the British Isles. However they confirmed that she was working with the Scottish government at the time of the incident. SAFA also confirmed that Shinozakis' family have been notified and are being provided with consular assistance."

The article went on to explain that several years ago Rika had been part of ten thousand players who had been trapped in a virtual reality game unable to log out… Asuna skipped over that part and handed the phone back to a shell-shocked Claire.

"Can you help her?"

Asuna looked at Kirito and Yui who both nodded.

"We'll do our best."

Claire cleared her throat.

"Then get out there and bring her home! Rika's been great for our team."

 _As she was for the Assault Team all of those years ago and for all of us afterwards. So we're going and Claire, no Kurea deserves to know that._

"Don't worry we will."

As the three of them walked away Yui held her mothers' hand.

"But exactly does your friend want to meet us Mama-chan?"

The former Vice-Commander bit her lip and stared up at the sky.

"Felix was talking about a stadium called the Ricoh Arena which is in a city called Coventry."

Yui looked at her mother.

"How do you know that Mama-chan?"

Asuna continued to stare skywards her face burning.

"Because I went there a few months before the death game began, to play in the final of a rugby tournament."


	2. Flying Through Nightmares

**Chapter Two: Flying through Nightmares**

The hybrid aircraft flew towards the Midlands and Birmingham International Airport.

On-board Kirito, Asuna and Yui had been trying unsuccessfully to sift through the news, fake news, opinion pieces and speculation had been generated about what was now being called "The Grandstand Disappearances".

Otherwise the news was mostly focused on the preparations were taking place for the 2030 World Cup which would be held across the British Isles with reports about stadiums being prepared for the Confederations Cup. But there were also reports of skirmishes in the Home Counties with tens of people being injured in the most recent one which had taken place in the market square of a town in Surrey. No deaths had been reported but there were worries that violence could escalate after a relative lull.

Kirito winced as he read the reports with Asuna

"Sad isn't it?"

Asuna nodded and sighed

"When I was a kid the biggest headaches about sports were over whether Great Britain and Northern Ireland should field a unified soccer team for the Olympics. Not about whether people who live on the same island can travel across it safely."

 _I was four when London 2012 took place._

 _Too young to remember it but Oni-Chan told me he saw people on television looking relaxed and happy. He loved that Britain was a picture of a diverse country at ease with and one that could laugh at itself. Yet in under a decade people were right at each other's throats because of welfare reform, Brexit and the referendums that took place because of it!_

 _But why are rugby players going missing? The next rugby world cup for the men is being held in 2031 in the USA! That's nowhere near the British Isles. Although the Women's Rugby World Cup is taking place in Italy later this year. Too late for Rika to take part in… although she was a possible reserve and could play in Japan four years from now…_

 _Anyway, I should try and get some rest._

But as Asuna slept she was pulled into an all too familiar place.

 _You shouldn't be in this position…_

A fifteen-year-old Asuna was waiting to take a penalty kick.

 _You're not ready… but you're here._

 _Are you?_

 _Hai just about._

She was wearing the red and white stripes of Japan with the Sakura on her chest. Behind the goal posts players all wearing black stared at her. In front of her was a white rugby ball perched on its kicking tee.

 _Don't look behind you!_

But Asuna could feel the eyes of her teammates boring on to her shoulders. The weight of expectations beginning to build on her.

She stared at the white goal posts with their black or were they white and red barriers. Pain was starting to shooting through her non-kicking leg only kept at bay by adrenalin. Gritting her teeth as those posts grew in height until they were leering over her.

 _Focus!_

 _Get the angle right!_

In front of her she could see her mother and father in those sky-blue seats around her as her leg ached and the weight of anticipation continued to grow. Her mother looked on with disapproval. Her father was staring a thousand miles ahead.

 _Kick it now!_

She struck the ball. Seconds later a groan rose from the crowd and the weight on her shoulders grew to crushing levels.

"What do we do now Team Leader?"

Suddenly she wasn't looking at goal posts. She was facing a floor boss with her subordinates from the Knights of the Blood Earth looking on nervously.

 _Can't breathe…_

But the ever-increasing weight kept driving her downwards until something no someone pushed on her arm.

"Mama-chan?"

Asunas eyes snapped open as Yui gripped her arm in the cold of the aircraft cabin.

Beside her Kirito offered her some water as Yui stared at her eyes wide open.

"Why were you grabbing your shoulders Mama-chan?"

Kazuto knew better.

"That nightmare again?"

Asuna nodded and sipped the water.

 _It doesn't get any easier to deal with._

"I haven't had it for some time now."

Kirito looked at her still holding her hand

"No, you haven't."

 _It's been almost two years since you've had it just after Unital Ring when we went for some time away together. You've had a rough time in those committee hearings with those lawmakers asking questions about how you led people to that final battle. But you've never had that nightmare after them._

Kirito closed his eyes

 _I hate what that nightmare does to you Asuna, how it makes you shake._

 _You've been totally open with me about what happened ever since I saw you wake up from it sweating during the death game. I just wish I knew how to help you get over it! It was the one thing I couldn't help you with in Aincrad and given my track record when it comes to team sports I still can't!_

 _All I can do is hold you close when it happens and that's when we're at home…._

Asuna's hand caressed his hair as she moved out of her seat

"You do enough Kazuto, I'll be back shortly."

Yui looked at her father as Asuna walked away.

"Why did mama-chan have a nightmare?"

Kazutos eyes were narrowed.

"Because we're going to a place where she suffered her worst ever defeat before Sword Art Online."

Yui was about to ask something but caught the even although not stern expression from her dad as he raised a hand.

"Let Mama-chan tell you herself Yui-chan. Besides she's not the only one who I'm worried about."

Yui stared at her father.

"Papa-chan?"

Kirito gave her a sad look.

"I heard you repeating what that foolsaid to you just after you arrived in the real world."

Yui's voice was a whisper as she looked out of the cabin window with her head bowed.

"You bastard, you cheated death."

Kirito gave her a head pat

"But you didn't cheat death in any way did you Yui-chan?"

The young girl shook her head.

"No but I can't blame them for being angry at me. When I was part of The Seed I caused so much pain for people. I was part of the very thing that trapped and killed some of them."

 _That's maturity well beyond your years Yui-chan but..._

"Even though you couldn't control yourself?"

Yui nodded and bowed her head

Kirito shook his head.

"Mama-chan would say you're that being way too hard on yourself, particularly after what you went through in coming here and she's right. So would Rika too. "

Yui nodded

"Mama-chan is just happy I'm alive."

 _She is although she knows you're still trying to find your place in this world._

"Remember what she said to you when you first arrived in the real world. When you asked her what you were?"

Yui smiled as she remembered Asuna scooping her up into her arms after she'd found Yui in a foetal position, disorientated and overwhelmed after being violently ejected from the virtual world into the real world wearing a hospital gown.

"I don't care. You're here and that's all that matters."

Rika despite being in utter agony had been relieved to see her god daughter in her new body. However not all of the survivors from Unital Ring had been so positive. At a ceremony one of the second assault team had had pointed at her and uttered THOSE words before leaving the ballroom where it was being held. A furious Rika chased him outside, followed by Asuna who had lightning almost literally crackling through her eyes.

Seconds later a roar of thunder echoed across Tokyo.

"I can imagine what pain you're going through but don't you EVER make my daughter feel guilty about living again!"

There was only going to be one winner and the person had apologised to Yui afterwards. Other survivors like Rika helped her adjust where others had been more ambivalent, about who she was what she was. Just like the rest of the world.

Kazuto shook his head

"No but you can't blame yourself either Yui."

Yui looked up

 _Asuna and I had each other to help us through the aftermath and we had you. We know beyond doubt now that whatever challenges there are for us in life, we'll face them together and emerge from each one stronger than before._

 _That's what true love is for us._

 _Other people didn't get to that same place and for Rika, Yui's been one of the things that's been keeping her going over these past few years._

 _She's tried to put on a brave face but with Silica gone, Sinon away and Klein in a coma Alfheim Online became really painful for her to be in. So apart from spending time with Yui when she was in Japan, Rika only had study and visiting Klein in hospital when she had some free time and rugby._

 _In fact, it was Asuna who suggested that Rika should try out for her university team given she was part of the Survivor School seven a side one along with Reiko. Anyway…_

"Besides you didn't cheat death, no matter what anyone says. You chose to live just as I did and we're both sitting here with Mama-chan because of the decisions we made."

Both of them bumped fists and Yui smiled as Asuna re-joined them.

"Feeling better Asuna?"

She nodded and sat down as the fasten seatbelts sign came on giving Yui a squeeze of her hand.

"Hai, it could have been far worse. Anyway, we're coming into land so let's be ready for that."

Yui nodded and tightened her seat belt. Kirito smiled and then grimaced.

 _After all, given what we've got to do there are other nightmares to think about._


	3. Site of a Nightmare

_Authors Notes on 18 March 2019: So, I'm entering uncharted territory on a piece of fan-fiction for me (third chapter) just as my own country is._

 _To make something crystal clear I really don't want to see the UK end up like the scenario I am describing, which is why I'm writing this. After all authors have a duty to describe their nightmares as well as their dreams. It also has to be said that this scenario or something like it is one out of a variety of ones that could happen at this point. Who knows what the future holds for our set of nations?_

 _Also, I would like to say a massive thank you to those who have read, reviewed and favourited my work so far as well as to the person who is kindly acting as a beta reader. I hope I can continue to do your support justice with my writing._

 _Anyway, let's keep rolling, shall we?_

 **Chapter 3: Site of a Nightmare**

 _What a relief…_

Sergeant Shino Asano stared at the LCD screen and rose her head skywards as she saw its headline:

 **Foul play ruled out in Newport gas explosion.**

Given that the explosion had injured three generations of the same family and a brash county councillor with ambitions to be an MP terrorism had been suspected.

 _Four less victims for The New Troubles and we really don't want Essex kicking off again._

 _Things are getting back onto an even keel there after years of fierce fighting, with pockets of THAT county becoming no go zones for liberals. Still sad though, still regrettable just like the whole damn situation._

 _At least we're still on a "fractured not failed" island stitched together by cops like me._

 _Anyway, those three should be coming through into arrivals any minute now._

She scanned the station entrance

 _Coast is still clear and…_

A message played across her glasses

"Remember our earlier chat Sarge."

 _How could I forget? Two people looking grimly at each other in utter agreement yet sad about having to agree._

She clicked the thumbs up sign.

 _Can't afford to do anything else. This station's quiet but… anyway they're all here and Kazuto's got his black jacket on. Good time to go and meet them._

She could finally unleash the smile across her face as Asuna led the way.

"Sinonon it's so good to see you."

"Great to see you too! Hows the coat Kazuto?"

After Alicization Kirito wore a stab resistant jacket similar to the one he wore online. It fitted with his usual clothes but light enough to move around in easily. It had also been made by an English company which Sinon had recommended.

"It's great thanks. Never thought I'd be going into somewhere as tense as this"

Asuna noticed Sinons' circular badge on her coast below the Hinomaru. On it was a white map of Great Britain in a light blue background surrounded by a white laurel wreath. At the border between England and Scotland were two black and white bars on either coast.

"Are you still on Operation Senate?"

The police officer shook her head.

"I'm on secondment as a deputy special liaison to a joint NPA-Police Service of Scotland project. "

Asunas eyes narrowed

 _That would be…_

"The one that Rika was working on?"

Sinon nodded

 _I can talk about that… just about._

"That's why we were asked if we could help investigate The Grandstand Disappearances. Anyway, we're going straight to The Ricoh Arena so let's move."

All of them followed Shino through the passage way into the station and towards the ticket barriers.

 _Straight into trouble... welcome to England people._

A woman was arguing with a steward and a policeman was standing around at the edges deciding whether to intervene.

The woman waved a plastic wallet at the steward standing erect with her suitcases at her sides.

"Look I've paid for this ticket, so I have every right to go on that train."

The steward was adamant.

"That's not the case now. If you don't have any form of photo ID then you cannot go aboard this service."

The woman was in her forties was looking distraught.

"But my family are waiting for me and it wasn't like this when I was a kid."

The steward raised their hand.

"Then go, get your passport and we'll book you on a later train. I'm really sorry but this is the way that it is for trains to Scotland now."

Shino pushed a wavering Kazuto through the open ticket barrier.

"Crowd control isn't your responsibility Kazuto and our train's a local one so we won't have the same problem. Keep on going."

Kazuto glanced behind him at the person who was now moving back.

"I know but…?"

 _Don't even ask it Kazuto…_

Shino gave him the stare of a veteran officer who'd spent years on the border crossings.

"Kazuto do a tour of duty in Doncaster, Gretna or Birmingham New Street for one week let alone one month and you'll see far worse than that, especially on a Friday night."

 _Besides knowing the staff here that woman WILL get North later. There are plenty of other places where she wouldn't._

She stared ahead as they walked towards the waiting train.

"Asuna was it like this when you came here?"

Asuna glanced backwards.

 _He's told you, hasn't he?_

"No, Scotland hadn't declared independence then so no Saxena Settlement to think about. But some of the older players were told to take precautions and when I've been north of The Line, I've heard announcements about queues at the international platforms while going through Edinburgh Waverley."

 _The domestic terminals at airports aren't better either which is why a few like Prestwick and Cambridge had to shut. At least Kouchiro's in Glasgow working in Edinburgh where RECT used to have an office in along with another one in Dunbar. In fact, dad has a street named after him in a new housing development there: Shouzou Street._

Half an hour later and they arrived at the oblong of the Ricoh Arena. Asuna stood looking at the stadium and gripped Kazutos hand.

 _A couple of extra rugby players on the outside walls including Jonathan Hasketh. But it's how I remember it._

 _Anyway through the metal turnstile into the cavernous passageway between the grandstands._

Sinon watched Asuna as she looked for some steps, found them and walked into the stands.

 _Coming here can't be easy for her but she's taking things in her stride so far. But at least she's got the two people she cares about following her. Anyway I'd better do the same._

Standing at the barriers Asuna stared at the pitch with its rugby posts raised high above the ground and the rows of sky-blue seats surrounding it.

 _Its floodlights are off so it looks less intimidating but it's still the same place._

 _Those bloody posts though…_

Asunas phone vibrated and she glanced at the text message written in English

"I'm where you'd expect me to be Skipper."

Asuna turned behind her to face a tall man in his late thirties and black hair sitting at the edge of one of the rows close to the back windows of the stands. Wearing a blue and green tartan shirt with matching scarf Felix Martin Mulcahy MSP smiled sadly at her as he stood up and paced towards the group.

Asuna rolled her eyes as she joined him.

"I should have guessed you'd sit this far up. Taking the high ground as usual Felix."

The MSP shrugged

"Eh, I was one of the archers in our team."

 _Only because you dabbled in archery. You were far better with a Claymore or a spear. But you were good as an observer otherwise though always looking around, always interested in what was going on whether at my side or Heathcliffes' one. Then telling me in no uncertain terms what you thought about the situation or my performance in a meeting!_

He bowed at them

"Good to see you again Asuna although I'm really sorry about the circumstances that we're meeting in. Kazuto, nice to see you in person at last after that damned Venus fly trap that was Unital Ring."

Kirito offered a thin smile in return.

"It was equally nice to hear that you were helping out behind the scenes Felix."

Felix shrugged

"Can't take all the credit for that. Some of the other Internationals were also liaising furiously with their governments before all the jaws snapped shut and The Seed locked everyone in it was what, 200,000 people from 130 different countries trapped?"

 _You must be tired Felix, it was 200,000 from 135._

The MSP sighed

"At least we had a better idea of how to help than people did over the SAO incident. But it was still up to you along with the rest of the New Assault Team to find out what was going on and put a stop to it."

 _Putting a stop to something that wanted to be part of the real world but not in the way that Yui is now. Speaking of which..._

His eyes fell on Yui.

"Oh and I almost forgot Yui, we've never met but I've heard a lot of things about you."

Yui retreated behind Asuna as Felix winced.

"What kind of things?"

Asuna put a hand on her daughters shoulder. _Although he's intelligent Felix can be so ham-fisted with small talk at times. Not great with an anxious kid and he's cottoned on, good!_

"Like how you saved tens of thousands of people when The Seed wanted to effectively overwrite all of them in its bid to cross over into the real world with its "children"."

Yui looked at Asuna and then back at Felix coming forward.

"You've talked to…"

The MSP studied her carefully and shook his head.

"Not just your mum Yui. I spoke to survivors of the final battle who told me how you saved them when you could have easily become fully part of The Seeds' forces. Instead you were ready to sacrifice yourself for the people that you loved. No wonder the new Cardinals gave you the choice that they did."

He offered his hand

"In any case it's nice to finally put a face to the legendary name!"

Asuna smiled as Yui shook it carefully.

"Felix is who I said you should talk to about where you fit in. In fact, we were going to meet him in Tokyo several months ago but you and Papa-chan had something to do at the time."

 _One of Yuis' assessments. I would have normally gone but Kazuto offered to go with her instead._

Felix waved it off.

"I was just enjoying some successes in my new job then."

Kazuto was interested

"Which is what exactly? Asuna told me that you'd just been made the equivalent of a minister without portfolio."

Asunas eyes narrowed as Felix shrugged his shoulders.

"Given sensitivities here Kazuto, that's code for something."

Asuna shook her head

 _SAFA and Felix's normally FAR more open about it. There's a lot of cryptic language going on here, why?_

She looked at Sinon who was checking the stadium.

 _Do you know anything about this?_

But the police officer had an even expression on her face as she scanned the rows of seats.

 _As if she's not trying to give something away but what?_

The Scotsman sat down on one of the hard-blue plastic seats and motioned for the others to do the same gesturing at the pitch.

"In any case we're not here to discuss my role as much as we are why you're here. This stadium was where the final and third place playoff of the inaugural Junior Women's World Rugby Championship 2024 took place. Twelve teams contested the tournament including Japan who faced New Zealand in the final."

He paused

"Not much was expected of you, was it Asuna?"

 _It's time…_

Asuna shook her head a bitter smile playing across her face

"Everyone expected us to score only a few losing bonus points in our pool and finish dead last in the classification matches. Instead we made it to the final almost undefeated beating England who were favourites to win in the semi-finals, something no one gave us a chance of doing whatsoever!"

 _We were so pleased after that match and the English team were so nice about it! They really wanted us to "win for them"._

 _But we let them down, I let them down._

Felix took something out of his trouser pocket

"Coming from the tournaments' top point scorer that's a fair assessment. By all accounts the team could score tries for fun with you and Megan Naismith being among the star performers."

 _Megumi, why has he mentioned her?_

He showed a photo of a younger Asuna wearing a red scrum cap sprinting down a pitch with a rugby ball held clutched to her chest brown hair flowing behind her

Yui smiled at her mother for a moment.

 _That's mama chan? No, wonder she was so fast in Aincrad!_

But then she looked up at her mother and saw a pained look on her face.

"What happened in the final mama-chan?"

Asuna grasped Yuis hand.

"In the second half we chose to take a penalty kick that, if I'd scored it could have put the match out of reach for New Zealand with only a few minutes left to play. Our best kicker had been injured early on in the first half so I had to take the shot."

She paused "It was a difficult kick, thirty meters out from the goal line but with a light breeze. I'd twisted my left leg earlier but still felt I could take the shot. I was kicking to dad..."

Shino stole a brief glance at Asuna.

"But your shot missed?"

Asuna closed her eyes seeing where the ball landed and the disappointment on her parents faces.

"Hai and after the restart their half back, Bianca Rydell scored a try that won the match. In the aftermath people said I should have kicked the ball into touch so we could have played on until full time. Put the ball "up the jumper" as they say here."

She saw the player sprinting towards their opposite line.

"Could you have?"

Asuna looked down

"We could have lost that way too. It was a tough game and we were exhausted by one intense game too many. No I made the right decision, just couldn't finish it off."

Yui looked at her mum

"Did you play rugby for Japan after that?"

Asuna shook her head

"No, I threw myself into studying then Aincrad happened and the rest as they say is history. After that I played occasionally for the Survivor School but nowhere near the same level. Mum was having none of it and besides I was starting to get interested in refereeing."

Yui looked at her

"But when did the nightmares start mama-chan?"

"After my first mission as a team leader for the Knights of the Blood. We had to deal with a sub-floor boss on the 27th floor. In the middle of the battle I froze."

Felix looked surprised

"But we won that fight wi-"

Asuna cut him off.

"I still froze leading you Felix and I could have gotten us all killed. In any case that's when the nightmares started."

She paused her eyes narrowing.

"But you wouldn't have brought us all this way just to talk about my nightmare Felix?"

The former squad leader gestured to the pitch.

"No, we're here about the future and it starts right now."

 _Afternote- Red: You hit upon a key headache for me with this fanfic: Are Kirito and Asuna married by 2029? The short answer is had Yui not come in to the real world they absolutely would be. In fact, depending on Asunas own path in life they might even had their first kid by now. But there's also a plot point too. For me IF both Kirito and Asuna survive and stay together (which is not certain) then the end of Sword Art Online will be the end of an era in their lives with any wedding marking the dawn of a new one. Unlike Japanese eras there's always going to be a sort of period in between chapters, an inter-regnum so this is the end of that interval._


	4. The Wide World of Sports

**Chapter Four- The Wide World of Sports**

Felix looked at the stadium and then stared at Asuna.

"So where do we begin? I don't want to repeat what you've already found out coming here."

 _Good point but we haven't learned much…_

"Only the basics, about people going missing including James Hasketh and Rika. Why don't you and Shino fill in the gaps and explain why you've brought all of us this way?"

Felix sat back

"Fair enough. This stadium is where Jonathan Hasketh was last seen before his disappearance two weeks ago. He was the first one to go but players have been abducted both north and south of The Line."

Shino joined in

"Until recently south of The Line they were seen as isolated incidents. Disappearances happen here although not so much in the cities. That's one of the reasons why we didn't issue a general alert until that "kid" Stuart Lyles disappeared. "

 _Lyles? Why does that surname sound familiar…_

"Stuart Lyles?"

Felix waved his hand as he nodded

"The most recent player to go missing and the youngest one to do so. He normally plays for Glasgow Warriors Academy however he was on an exchange as part of the e-rugby tournament he was scheduled to play in when he disappeared."

 _Oh?_

"And how did he disappear along with all of the other players?"

It was clear that Shino was providing technical details

"Stuart was kidnapped while full diving just like the rest of them. He was playing with a group of other players in a training park which was raided by a group of armed people while they were training online. Not that the rest of the players noticed. Instead they were injected with a sedative that dulled their senses. By the time they logged out Stuart was long gone."

"Without a trace?"

Shino shook her head

"No, witnesses have reported different vans being seen in the vicinity of where people were last seen. But we've been unable to find them. CCTV coverage is at best patchy in certain areas which makes it a lot more difficult to trace their movements."

Kiritos' eyes were narrowed.

"That makes sense but how come you haven't been able to trace them electronically? The Emergency Tracking System should have given you their locations easily."

Felix's expression was grim.

"It's pretty obvious for someone who's studied FullDive as extensively as you have Kazuto…"

Asuna eyes bored into her former Squad Leader

"But he needs to hear it from you just as much as I do. No-one's tampered with The First Safeguard, ever."

Shinos' fists were clenched.

"All of you can hear it from me. When we've activated the emergency tracking system on each and every-one of those players the only response we've got has been: "Signal Distorted."

Kazuto stared at the police officer with his eyes widening.

"That system is called "The First Safeguard" by players for a reason. Even Kayabas' ghost didn't tamper with it!"

Asuna gripped Kiritos shaking hand as she sat upright.

"Which makes it all the more terrifying that someone has. Not even the Laughing Coffins crossed that line, even when we faced them in Unital Ring."

Muldar shared in their mutual disgust but…

"Unfortunately, all's fair in love and civil war so it was only a matter of time before some bastard tried to tamper with it and I suppose it had to be here of all places. But it's still unwelcome and with all of the disappearances happening in the same game it's systematic too."

He paused

"What do you know about Grandstand Online?"

Yui who had been quiet up until this point raised her head.

"It's the fifth ranked VRMMO game in the world although it's actually the second most streamed one. Teams compete in different sports hoping to get the honour of becoming champions for their discipline, whether in tournaments or leagues."

Kazuto snorted

"It's more simulation than VRMMO! Came out of the work that the Scottish Rugby Union did around Virtual Reality before The New Troubles started. One of your biggest exports isn't it, Felix especially with the amount of sanctioning bodies and sponsors who back it?"

Felix gave a small smile

"Aye, the wide world of sports contributed £200 million to the Scottish treasury last year as well as billions more to our economy. Also Like Gun Gale Online winners of the tournaments can walk away with some pretty hefty cash prizes. Speaking of tournaments there's one that connects all of the players-"

Something clicked with Asuna.

 _That can only be the…_

"The Tournament of Laureates?"

Felix nodded

"It's scheduled to take place in three weeks' time. All of the players invited have distinguished themselves in some form, whether on the pitch or off it."

Asuna stepped up

"And we've both been invited to take part in it?"

The MSP nodded

 _Given our record in Sword Art Online and Unital Ring that's hardly a surprise._

"All of you have, including Yui as part of the Survivors team. Ten teams are scheduled to compete. The first round has the top two teams from each pool qualifying for Semi-finals. The winners of those matches will go on to the final."

Muldar nodded

"Besides in Rika we had someone who was a veteran gamer and a player who understands the sport. In you we have those same qualities, which were hard to find."

Asuna shook her head

"I've played mostly seven a side since then Felix. There's a bit of a switch between that and being in an XV."

Felix grinned as his eyes swept over the three of them.

"You're all survivors though, aren't you and it's not like you haven't played the game since you were fifteen. In any case this tournament has a mixture of people who've never picked up an oval ball as well as experienced pros so it's not like you're going to be a total fish out of water. Besides you did rather well on the wing last time you played."

 _He's taking out another photo… and I know what it is._

This time of a younger Asuna playing again at Reikos' testimonial match still running with the ball in hand but with a nervous expression as she looked sideways.

Asuna shook her head

"I was originally supposed to be officiating but Rika was having none of it and insisted that I play for the Survivor School team."

 _It would have been my first match as a touch judge but she threatened to drag me on to the pitch!_

Felix eyes narrowed

"You still played besides this isn't just about what the pair of you can do on the pitch or offline."

He closed his eyes and then looked skywards.

"Remember the rescue of The Wild Boars? How a group of divers went into a cave system while a football team of schoolkids got taught how to scuba dive. Somewhere out there are a group of people who are probably playing for their lives and don't know how to. They need people out there who can teach them how to do so."

 _That's something that makes sense but it's something we didn't have…_

Kazuto had one more question though.

"Why are you so involved with this investigation Felix? From what Asuna's told me SAFA isn't responsible for criminal investigations, even given your own background."

Felix folded his arms.

"Unfortunately, I can't say that at this time. "

Kirito frowned as an old niggle reared its head between the two survivors.

"Oh, and why not, oh great champion of transparency?"

The MSP looked upwards into the blue skies.

"We're in an open stadium Kazuto and open spaces can be spied upon."

Kazuto rolled his eyes as the disagreement continued to emerge.

"That's rich coming from you Felix! I haven't forgotten your public, "constructive criticism" of how I handled dealing with our government after Aincrad although-"

He felt a pinch and caught a shake of the head from Asuna.

"I'm not here to debate it either."

Felix winced as he looked away from Kirito, frustration writ large across his face.

"Kazuto, I am and always will be a consistent champion of transparency and a lot's riding on this which I'd love to discuss over some fish and chips. But this isn't the time or the place to do so, although if you know where to look, you'll find out."

He paused resignation writ large across his face.

"Anyway, Kazuto I've asked you to come primarily as a technical expert on this occasion. Rika had an idea of how to trace the players but she was abducted before she could finish it off. It'll mean you coming online with Asuna and playing in the tournament. However, our priority is to keep you out of harm's way as much as possible. So Asuna takes the lead with you in support. "

Muldar gave yet another pause as Asuna tensed up.

 _Don't go there Felix…_

"Besides I have to ask: are you really sure that you can put your brain on the line for a final time?"

Kirito glared at the MSP

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Felix looked up

"Let me put it this way, I value your technical expertise as well as your playing skills, which is why you're here. But how are your check-ups going Kazuto? As I understand it you've been having one every year since Unital Ring."

Kazuto glared at Muldar his eyes blazing.

"Just like every member of the New Assault Team. I've been cleared every time and have been full diving without any problems whatsoever!"

Asuna grasped Kazutos hand as he shook.

 _There's a caveat to that though and Felix's on to it to the point of using in game names._

"But at full effectiveness Kirito? People are saying that you're a shadow of what you once were and this time it's not because you're holding back either. After all, facing the "reborn soul" of Akhihiko Kayaba and nearly having your soul ripped from you in the process didn't come without a price."

That caught the Black Swordsman off guard and he looked down as Asuna gripped his hand and glared at the MSP.

"Kazuto is still just as capable inside full-dive as he is outside of it. Besides if he wasn't you wouldn't have brought us here Muldar. You live by the principle of "It takes one to know one" when solving problems!"

Felix nodded

"I know you've got something in the tank Kirito. I just don't think that it's mainly on the pitch when there's plenty of stuff going on around it for you to investigate. Frankly I didn't want to bring either of you in on this but with the stakes as high as they are, I've had to break a promise to do so. So, there's a duty of care involved on our part."

 _A promise? What kind of one? Never mind we can discuss that later._

"Duty of care or not Felix, we're here so let's do what we can."

Felix gestured towards the hospitality suite opposite them

"Then I recommend that you three get your first impressions of Grandstand Online. We've got some places ready for your Amuspheres inside that hospitality suite."

Shino closed her eyes for a moment as the three walked back into the bowels of the stadium.

"Do you think it's wise doing this? Asuna is going to be pissed off when she finds out about everything that's been going on."

Muldar looked at the Sergeant.

"I don't like sending them in there not knowing what they're really playing for either. But we have to play our game for the time being. Keep them safe for now, let them get into the arena and then they can go onwards."

Sinon moved away leaving the MSP to stand in the stadium alone.

 _Besides Asuna got a Distinction in her Masters degree from the University of Warwick. If anyone can get what they're all playing for then she can. So, if she knows where to look, she'll definitely find out._

Then he winced and grimaced.

 _But she's going to find out about Megan first…_


	5. Hidden In Plain Sight

**Chapter Five- Hidden in Plain Sight**

"Link Start!"

 _So we're finally here, but we've got somewhere to be. A training session is going on and we should head for it. It's time to meet our new teammates._

Yui looked at Asuna

"What's that tune Mama-Chan? It sounds really jazzy."

Asuna turned her ahead away from the stadium that the three of them were in the shadow of and listened to the beats of the music that was greeting them.

 _I remember Ryotaro played this tune time when he was with Elaine introducing her to our parents…_

Asuna squinted

 _Of course, where do you think we are fool?_

"It's the theme tune for a TV programme called Grandstand, which this VRMMO is named after."

Kirito nodded

"Apparently its creator, Kenneth Mansfield had a serious case of nostalgia when thinking of the concept for the game. He remembered watching a lot of different sports on Saturday on the same programme when he was a kid so he wanted to create something similar online."

Asuna stared at the training fields.

"Hai, he wanted a shared space for everyone to come and play fairly together. To see who was the best in any sport whatever gender they were."

Muldar who had been watching from offline was only too happy to confirm.

"Grandstand was the name of the BBCs main mixed sports show for around thirty years and it's still is for the corporations' main Olympic coverage. It's no surprise that Kenneth wanted to have something from a less fragmented and frightening time. It wasn't the easiest of times when Grandstand started though…"

 _No, the show started in the 1970s. There was a lot of "fun" in THAT decade and I wasn't even born then…anyway I'll let them focus. Given our circumstances nostalgia can wait, just as it should have done during the first EU referendum as well as afterwards!_

Asuna was ignoring Muldars' nostalgia trip as the trio approached two pitches with different teams doing training drills. The team in blue and white was trying out passing with some players being more successful others not so much.

 _That's Survivors RFC for sure, the team on the other pitch is called "Hallowed Turf" and there's one player from them who's holding back…_

 _What on earth?!_

"Asuna are you ok?"

Asuna moved towards the other pitch as she saw one of the players, a flame haired woman who was sitting on some chairs adjacent to the field.

 _I don't need my Heads-Up Display to tell me who you are Megan._

 _You're taller and you've become more muscular. But then again you were pretty well built as a teenager. I'd recognise your crackling silver eyes anywhere._

 _Should I try to call out to her?_

"Hey Megumi!"

 _She hasn't seemed to notice I'll try again._

"Megan?"

But Asunas former teammate barely flinched as she walked towards her teammates completely oblivious to Asuna.

Asuna moved towards the opposite pitch and raised her hand across its touchline.

 _Is there a forcefield? No but-_

Kirito came up to her and held her hand.

" Is that Megan?"

Asuna nodded and stood for a moment biting her lip.

"That was really strange, why did she… ignore me?"

 _I know that she's playing for an opposing team but I thought it would be like old times even though we lost contact after Sword Art Online._

 _After all she was the one who introduced me to rugby in the first place._

She closed her eyes for a second.

"Hey Asuna, let's go!"

 _Megumi and I were in the same school together before Aincrad._

 _There were a group of Fawlty Towers girls who transferred into my school and played rugby after school. Megan was the only one from Scotland, the rest were from England but they got along well together. Even though they faced some rough treatment from certain "people" they didn't give a damn. It was if they were so relieved to be out here in Japan away from the strife in Britain as it used to be._

 _I was treated like one of them and in return for all the furakku they got from certain fools inside and outside our class I stood up for them whether on the pitch or off it._

 _We were a great group. But then Megan and I got selected for the Japanese national team…._

Her messaging system pinged…

 _Better look at it, it's from Muldar._

"Be VERY careful around Megan Naismith, Asuna. There are things going on with her which we'll discuss offline. Right now, do not approach her under any circumstances."

 _What the hell-?_

Asuna's train of thought was sliced through as one of their own players approached them and promptly gave her another surprise.

 _These are not just co-incidences…_

He was a tall powerful blonde-haired man with streaks of grey in his hair.

"You must be The Kirigayas, it's good to meet you."

He extended his hand which Asuna shook

"I'm Jon Hasketh"

Kirito's eyes narrowed.

"Jonathan Hasketh?"

He nodded.

"The same."

 _He's part of our team but why?_

 _And if he's here then shouldn't Rika be out on the same pitch?_

 _Asuna must have said something Jonathan's eyes narrowed and he looked around skywards._

" _Rika's been missing from training. She was here the first two weeks but she disappeared"_

The legendary player gave a gesture skywards.

"We'll explain what we can later. It's not safe out here as the pre-season training grounds are shared facilities."

Asuna's HUD gave her the relevant information:

 **Shared facilities- a neutral area where different teams can train or exist in the same place.**

 _Effectively a public area which means that we can't talk now._

"Anywaywe're currently doing a passing exercise trying to improve on our skills before the first pre-season match."

Asuna nodded

"Hai we'll join in and make full introductions later. I'll take the first pass for the benefit of these two."

The veteran player moved back picking up a rugby ball.

"Fine with me. Ready?"

Asuna nodded and got ready to receive the ball. Then Hasketh turned and launched the ball towards her.

 _Watch it coming towards you. Now hold it and back it goes._

 _Good now it's Kirito's turn._

Hasketh threw the ball at Kirito who juggled it but then dropped it to the ground.

Kirito shook his head _._

 _Beginners weakness._

"Let's try it a second time."

This time Kirito reached for the ball but his fingers pushed the ball ahead of him instead.

That set the tone for The Black Swordsman although as he steadily improved Muldars' assertion that he was better off the pitch than on it was ringing in his ears.

Whereas Yui on the other hand…

"Great pass Yui!"

The young girl was being utterly metronomic and making a strong impression on her new teammates as she passed and ran with the ball. Just like her mother who was still just as agile, just as fast as she had been when on the fields of Aincrad all those years ago.

 _As if she needs the distraction from her doubts and I need to remind myself of my own skills._

But although Yui was displaying flair on the pitch, there was something about her as if she was trying to be far more focused than usual and Asuna noticed it.

 _Our caring and loving daughter is playing with a chip on her shoulder. It's as if something or someone has really hurt her and she's trying to distract herself…_

But Asuna had her own drills to worry about. Including standing at the posts… to practice penalty kicks.

A one direct at the posts from the 22-metre line worked easily as did another kick from thirty metres out. But just she was about to take a shot from the right-hand corner of the pitch she started to shake…

 _But this is only a training exercise why am I shaking like this?_

A hand went on her shoulder and she turned to see Kirito looking at her.

"Time to go Asuna, the session's finished."

His eyes stared into hers

"You don't have to push yourself just yet."

Asuna and Kirito joined Yui who was waiting at the edge of the pitch. Asuna turned to Kirito.

"Did you have any luck with activating Haskeths' Emergency Tracking system?"

Kirito shook his head.

"No, it's just as Sinon said, even inside the system. His position display is changing rapidly. It's as if whoever's got him is switching service providers, or places."

 _So, at least some of them are being hidden in plain sight. Being hidden in the system easy for us to reach virtually but why?_

Kirito looked at Yui

"Are you ok Yui? You look on edge."

Yui turned away.

"Just before we started training, I got two messages from The Cardinals."

Asuna put an arm around her.

"Eugeo and Alice, what did they say?"

Yui raised her head.

"They said: It's really good to see you back Yui but remember that you don't live here anymore."

 _A harsh reminder that she's just a player now. She knows that though so was that really necessary?!_

Yui wanted to move things on.

"I know but anyway Alice asked me to give you another message."

 _Oh?_

Asunas eyes narrowed.

"What kind of one?"

Yui shook her head.

"We want to help you but this situation is beyond our control."

 _Which means that for all that we are offline we're on our own online…_


	6. Memory Panes

**Chapter Six: Memory Panes**

Yui looked around a little sad after the training session.

"Time to log out?"

Asuna shook her head

 _The training session is over but we're not done yet. After all there's plenty of action happening off the pitch… and some of the squad are going to have a drink afterwards in team facilities._

"Not just yet, some of the squad are going to have a drink afterwards at the players village so we should join them."

Kirito moved alongside her.

"Sounds like a plan. I've got an idea but I could do with some more signals if there are more people around."

Asuna looked at her suitably chastened fiancee.

"Are you ok?"

Still smarting he stared back at the training pitch.

"That was tough but I'll get better over time. I'm sure of it."

They kissed.

"I know you will, you've been in worse places than this stadium and still managed to play well. I'm so glad that I'm not out here alone."

Kirito nodded

 _The difference is that I've always had some kind of sword or weapon in my hand even with Ordinal Scale and that Augma. This feels different. No it is different and not just because of the game we're playing._

"Anyway at least Yui did well and you're really happy aren't you"

Even though she should have been tired the girl was practically skipping.

"Hai, that was cool. I can't wait to start playing matches!"

Asuna grinned

 _That is the first time I've seen Yui so happy outside of Aincrad for so long. It's as if she fitted in so easily. Let's see how she gets on socially though…_

It was a fifteen-minute walk from the training fields past Liberty Stadium to the players village and they found the clubhouse easily enough when just after Yui and Kirito had gone in a familiar face reared its head.

"Get out of here while you can Asuna and take your family with you!"

 _Megumi again but…_

"Why on earth are you acting like this Megumi?!"

Megan pointed at Asuna

"Because you're in way over your bleeding head Asuna and I don't want to drag you in any further than you are. I just want to play my part in this bloody tournament and go home!"

 _Not a chance and in fact…_

"What are you in Megumi?"

Megan had her hands outstretched

"Put it this way Asuna. The prize for winning this tournament isn't the only one at stake here!"

 _But what else is-?_

But before Asuna was about to challenge her Megumi ran off in the opposite direction leaving her former teammate to clench her jaw.

 _You weren't normally this way back in school, if anything you were completely the opposite. But now… you're terrified and don't want to draw me in to something but what?!_

 _Anyway…_

She shook her head

 _It's time to go into the clubhouse._

Asuna walked through a hallway into a large living room with pictures around its edges of different places.

 _All of these are different places in the British Isles, that's a bridge in Inverness, the Wallace Memorial in Edinburgh and Carlisle Cathedral._

 _More nostalgia of better times before Brexiters as well as Remainers made some nasty, lethal, miscalculations about each other and politicians and their staff started getting attacked as a result, just after the second referendum. In fact, it was the Prime Ministers Chief of Staff who was first to die with all the consequences THAT caused! Anyway, that's a picture of Berwick Upon Tweed with the full span of the Royal Border Bridge._

 _This isn't as much a home for survivors as it is some kind of home for unity._

 _And there's a picture that's not even part of the UK._

Kirito gave an uncharacteristic groan

"I don't believe it, it's that lake!"

Asuna moved towards it mouth curving towards a smile

"Border Lake neh?"

Kirito sighed

"Hai Muldar's favourite place in Aincrad to argue about with anyone."

Asuna rolled her eyes as Muldars message pinged in.

"Ah yes the beautiful Border Lake, still bears an uncanny resemblance to Loch Ness huh?"

That drew a response from Kirito who knew where this was heading.

"I keep on telling you Muldar! Kayaba never set foot in Scotland. I've been through his old journals and…"

Asuna couldn't help but roll her eyes as she continued to look at the picture.

 _Leave those two to argue Asuna._

 _They once had an hour-long debate in Aincrad about Kayaba having Scottish influences when designing Sword Art Online, with that lake being the cornerstone of Muldars argument. It's where one of his greatest poems came from. The one that got him one of his nicknames, the Bard of Dunbar came from and he still goes down there to do a bit of poetry sometimes._

 _In fact, he has the same affection towards it that Kirito and I have towards our house in Floor 22. So, this place is definitely in Muldars image._

Asuna felt a tug from Yui.

"Do you think that our team is part of Muldars project?"

Asunas grin turned to a frown.

"Without a shadow of a doubt. This place has his fingerprints all over it and Lisbeth playing as part of this team is no accident whatsoever. The question is where does Megumi fit in? I'm surprised she's in the British Isles at all."

Yui had a flash of characteristic maturity

"Time can change a person."

Asuna shook her head

"Not with Megan. Remember the group of girls who got me into playing that game? Well Megan was the most relieved to get out of that "bloody firefight". She lost far too much of her family in The Battle of Birmingham."

 _A shudder went through her._

 _But other reasons could have-_

"Look mama, someone's shaking in the far corner."

Asuna followed Yuis gaze to see a teenager shivering in the corner of the room. _That kid was far more focused on the practice pitch. Never saw his face though…_

Asuna put a hand on her daughters' shoulder

"We'll go and help him"

Then she walked over to the teenager.

"Hello"

As the teenager turned towards her Asuna had to stop herself from reacting.

 _It looks like…_

"How are you feeling?"

" _Uh excuse me are you. Asuna Yuuki?"_

Asuna nodded

"Yes I am"

The eyes of the teenager widened.

"The Asuna Yuuki, the vice commander of the Knights of the Blood Oath?"

He held out a slightly shaking hand .

"I'm Stuart…Stuart Lyles, nice to meet you."

 _The youngest person to go missing. No wonder he's anxious!_

 _Asuna shook his hand_

"Nice to meet you too Stuart. How has it been here?"

Stuart looked around and clenched his fists.

"Scary now that we can't log out. Every time I've tried the button's there but it's blocked out of my reach."

 _A little vague_

"Out of your reach, in what way?"

Stuart fists were vibrating.

"Like it's greyed out, shaded out?"

 _As if he's been stripped of something, possibly user privileges. We didn't have a log out button in Aincrad so in a way he's got it worse. It's as if something or someone's taunting them…_

"Then don't think about it. It's hard to say but in the end the only way that I could survive was not thinking that there was a log off button. "

Stuart closed his eyes for a moment then nodded.

"Hai, I'll do my best to."

Asuna smiled.

"Good. These first few days are really tough. But they do get better, believe me so keep on playing the game and you'll do fine. How are your teammates treating you?"

Stuart shrugged

"They're treating me fine, I guess. I'm not the easiest of people to get to know."

Another note came from Muldar:

"Lisbeth said that Stuart's an older version of Silica when she was in Sword Art Online. A very sweet kid, a little skittish and anxious off the pitch but he can be very effective in the backs, when he's confident."

 _Interesting point but why was Lisbeth playing in this tournament?_

"Uh sorry, are you ok?"

Asuna nodded

 _Got distracted a little longer than I should have there._

"Sorry Stuart I just received a message from someone. Nothing for you to worry about."

She paused

"Can I have access to your data?"

Stuart nodded took a deep breath and brought up the menu.

"Done. I'm going to go and rest now. Good to see that you're here though."

Asuna smiled as the teenage rugby player stood up.

 _There's still nerves but there's strength there too, just like Silica._

"Thanks, you've done well so far so keep on going."

Asuna turned to Yui as Stuart nodded and walked purposefully upstairs.

"Yui chan do you remember the research that you did for oba- chan?"

Yui nodded.

"Yes-mama chan?"

"After we log out, I want you to do something similar for me. Go through all of the rosters of the teams taking part in this tournament and see if there's anyone or anything that stands out apart from Megan and anyone in our team. "

Yui nodded

"Hai and saying grandma would have been ok Mama-chan. We're are nearer Scotland than Japan after all."

Her mother laughed and patted Yui on the head.

"If I call her that, she'll never let me live it down and she won't let you live it down either you know. Gurandi would be ok with a bit of Scots English though."

Both grinned at each other and then Asuna saw someone else, a middle-aged Japanese person with greying hair. She shouldn't have been surprised.

"Mama-chan isn't that Yoshida-Sama?"

Asuna nodded eyes narrowed yet again.

"Yes, it is and come to think of it…"

Something jolted her bolt upright

"There's something rather familiar about him."

 _Was he at one of mums parties?_

Asuna shook her head.

 _Iie, If he was mum would have been pushing me to marry him regardless of her promise about arranged marriages. Good thing they were in effect almost outlawed a year ago, much to her irritation!_

 _No, I've seen him somewhere else… at our security briefing during the World Championships! But why is he here?_

 _Better try and ask him_

"Hello have we met before?"

He turned and looked at her.

"I believe we might have done. Asuna Kirigaya right?"

Asuna nodded

"Yes I didn't know you played rugby yourself."

Yoshida shifted nervously

"I used to at university before I joined MEXT."

 _MEXT? The Ministry of Education, Culture, Sports, Science and Technology. That can't be right can't it._

 _Anyway he's very uncomfortable around here even with his team mates, even though we're in a safe space and he's keen to get out of here…_

"Excuse me I'm really sorry but I've got to meet someone in the entertainment district. Good seeing you again Asuna. I look forward to playing alongside you."

Then he strode off leaving Asuna frowning.

"That was awkward…"

Another voice came up

"Polite dismissal from Yoshida-sama huh?"

Asuna turned to see Hasketh looking at her with a small smile sipping a glass of water.

"He's like that when he's off the pitch but I saw just how well you did with Stuart. It's the first time in the past few days that he's come close to relaxing around here!"

He paused

"So you're the legendary Vice Commander sent to get us out of trouble?"

Asuna nodded causing the veteran player to look upwards.

"I knew it, Lisbeth talked about you and Kirito. In fact, she wondered why you hadn't been invited here sooner given things were kicking off."

Asuna tried to relax her shoulders but something was gnawing at her.

"I'm wondering the same thing at the moment. How is everyone coping?"

Hasketh eyebrows narrowed.

"The team or those of us who are "caught here"?"

Asuna nodded

"Caught here would be a good start."

The veteran rugby player looked around him as he sipped his drink

"The simple answer is that we're coping as best as we can by just trying to play the damn tournament. A little homesick in certain cases and bloody nervous as you can see but we're just hoping no-more people join us in this "state"."

Kirito who had joined them looked around .

"Has whoever's done this to you tried to contact you themselves?"

Hasketh raised one finger

"Once, with a message to say that we're being taken care of and we'll be finished at the end the tournament, whatever that means. So we're all training hard in the hope that we can win and go home."

He tapped his hand on the table as he stared around him.

"I can't hear or feel anything from offline whatsoever although when I was first here, I thought I was being moved. I could hear the constant throb of some kind of generator or engine."

He took a sip from his drink

"Then after that absolutely nothing."

Asunas eyes narrowed.

"What kind of generator"

Hasketh closed his eyes.

"No idea just a low constant throb, it sounded like a diesel motor."

 _A diesel one? I'm not an engineering expert but… that's strange even for the British Isles although not for Scotland. I remember reading on the flight here that diesel was being phased out even in England which is surprising._

 _Anyway, they're in some kind of sensory reduction chamber at least possibly more than that. Wonder what the generator is though?_

Asuna looked up as Hasketh snarled

"Still I know who put me in here though."

Asuna's foot started tapping

" _Megumi, no Megan?"_

A snarl pulled at Haskeths face as he nodded and then his expression turned to disappointment

"That… person asked to meet me at The Ricoh two weeks ago. I was there at the arranged time but then got jumped by someone from behind. The next thing I knew I ended up here in game with no way to log out. "

 _No way in hell…_

"Why?"

Hasketh closed her eyes.

"I wish I knew. Megan said that she knew this tournament was a front for something but she was unclear about what exactly it was."

Hasketh gripped the table.

"She wasn't even supposed to be playing to begin with. But then she got called up by Hallowed Turf just before Yoshida got captured. I don't know why she's here but she apparently had a choice between playing for us and Hallowed Turf. The Tombstones were also interested in her but she didn't have the right background for them"

Asuna raised an eyebrow

"The Tombstones?"

 _That sounds awfully familiar too…_

Hasketh's face turned into snarl.

"Oh, you'll see them soon enough. They wear white coffins on black jerseys as if they think the purpose of the game that we're playing is to put their opponents into early graves. I don't know how they get away with having those things on their shirts or that name!"

 _Something for both Yui and I to check out._

Kirito smiled

"I wonder if we'll face them sooner rather than later."

Hasketh gave Kirito a wry look.

"Bad ambition to have Kirito, they're tipped to win Pool A at the very least and by an absolute canter at the most. Apparently, they've got a lot of people who are thrill seekers, extreme sports athletes and something else. But we've still got to get out of this pool first."

Asuna nodded and checked the calendar just as Hasketh did.

"Our first warm up match is coming at the end of the week. How do you feel about being on the pitch?"

"Fine with me."

Hasketh placed his hand on the table

"As fly half?"

That drew an intake of breath from Asuna.

 _Not the first time I've been asked to lead._

 _But…_

"I'm a relatively new player on to the team James."

The veteran rugby player nodded and raised a hand.

"And I know that being asked to be a kicker brings unpleasant memories for you but we need someone out there leading us from the outset. I'm a veteran but although some of us had a brief experience in Unital Ring we're used to sitting tight rather than fighting for our lives."

Asuna nodded and raised her head up.

"I'll do my best."

James looked at his watch

"Do it would be good to have our team lead by somebody who's led people through situations like this."

 _Anyway, we've seen enough for today so head upstairs towards our bedrooms._

But as Asuna climbed the stairs her attention was drawn to the painting on the landing.

 _Why has this place got a picture of a town on the 5_ _th_ _floor of Aincrad? That's not an obvious location._

 _Quickly take a photo of it. Done, now it really is time to log out!_

 _There's a reason that this clubhouse has so many pictures of Aincrad dotted around it. But we won't find out why by staying in game for now. Instead I've got to start figuring out why Felix is taking us down memory lane and why so much of this is about Aincrad._

 _.A/N- Commiserations to Japan but congratulations on winning their pool in the Rugby World Cup and what a run including winning against Scotland. It's been an interesting tournament so far and despite us getting a more stereotypical version of "World in Union" in the UK._

 _DaManWithOutFear: Eugeo and Alice are Cardinals but of a non-sporting kind. More will be revealed and hopefully sooner rather than later!_


	7. Links

**Chapter 7: Links**

After their experience in Coventry, Asuna, Yui and Kirito had been based in Birmingham, seat of government for the United Kingdom of Great Britain. It was two days after their first log in to Grandstand Online and they were in a reinforced police station close to the city centre where they'd been full diving to play with their team mates and investigating offline.

Kirito was sipping a mug of tea in the open office that the team was sharing eyes focused on the two screens in front of them.

 _Although given the reinforced walls and windows it feels a bit like an army barracks. This is a reasonably lit room though lots of desks and screens._

 _Whatever location we're though in we're hitting a lot of headaches and_ _it's not only this flickering light that's giving me one!_

 _I'm having trouble threading together the data from the different streams and Asuna… well she's doing her best._

Kirito stole a glance at his bride to be who was watching two of their opponents play each other in a preseason match taking notes as she did so. Her eyes didn't shift as she stared at the television screen she was watching.

 _Representatives versus one of our in-pool opponents High Notes. We'll get to take on The Reps in a pre-season match. Although we won't have that same chance in the tournament unless we get to the semi-finals._

 _But Asuna can worry about them for the time being. It'll give her something else to think about apart from that new nightmare._

After their second extended session Asuna had been feeling confident. Confident enough to agree to be the captain on a trial basis. Happy about it afterwards at the hotel they were staying at.

That was when the nightmare had returned and Asuna had seen the posts loom up from her once again.

 _Not again…_

Only this time it was Kirito standing at the side-lines staring on at her. That was when Kirito had seen her shake and call out.

"No… not you…"

But she still had to take the shot. Turning to face the goal posts looming up at her as they had done so many times before.

Kirito had tried to wake her up calling her name.

Then when her eyes had opened, they were filled with tears and on seeing Kirito she'd drawn him into a tight embrace. Kirito had only one question.

"Did it happen again?"

As Kiritos arms enveloped her she'd sobbed.

"It was worse,a lot worse."

She told him everything and only got back to sleep as her fiancée gripped her tightly with Yui joining them in bed.

Afterwards Asuna had recovered somewhat throughout the day. But as she focused Kirito could see her shake slightly.

 _I need to fix, no help her fix it but… how?! Yui's taken to the game so well and me I've been barely getting by._

 _At least I'm actually being useful with doing what I now do best._

He stared at the visual display in front of him as he worked on the computer staring at both screens.

 _I've finally found that spare piece of code after the best part of a day._

 _After all the bastards who kidnapped these players have done a hell of a job twisting the tracking signals, especially as although it has strong laws around its use the emergency tracking system is actually supposed to be easy to programme then use. That's why it's not as tamper proof as it should be._

"How are you getting on?"

Asuna had watched the match and had walked over to him.

"Almost done, have you received a message from Agil yet?"

Asuna shook her head having finally sent the photo to Agil yesterday.

"No, it's 3 am on a weekday there so I won't get a response unless the poor guys been woken up by his kid."

Kirito winced in sympathy as he made

 _A few more tweaks. Click run and..._

"Now I just to let the system do its work. At the earliest we'll have something tomorrow morning."

 _But..._

"Have you recovered from last night?"

Asuna bit her lip and gave a tremor as her expression turned to one of pain.

"I'm as ok as I'll ever be with that dream Kazuto. For now I'll have to endure it, I guess."

 _Anyway, I'd better check on Yui and how she's getting on…_

"Mama-Chan?"

What have you found Yui.

Yui pointed at the screen

"All of the teams don't have owners they have patrons because of the invitational nature of the tournament. Our Patron is Felix."

 _Which makes sens…_

"But there's another team called Thorn and Thistle, made up of English players as well as Scottish ones. I'm not sure about their players but their Patron is mysterious."

 _Access limited. Curiouser and curiouser…._

She brought up the profile which had no picture.

"Aaloka Gupta she's an MP for Witham but very little else."

 _That name… why is it so familiar?_

Asuna patted Yui on the shoulder

"You've done well Yui-Chan. Keep on looking around and seeing what you can find out about this tournament. I've got to go and talk to Shino about something before we leave for the day."

Asuna walked over to the Sergeant who was sitting at the edge of the room.

"I know that Megan's a suspect in the Grandstand Disappearances. But why?"

Shino motioned her to her desk and switched her computer on. A couple of minutes later footage started playing showing a wide car park outside the Ricoh Arena.

"This is the CCTV footage that we have of the Ricoh Arena around the time Jonathan Hasketh went missing."

Sinon pointed just to the centre of the screen and the figure on it.

"He's over there."

As Asunas eyes focused a bitter feeling flooded her mouth as the footage showed Hasketh checking his phone _._

 _Jonathan is waiting for Megan to arrive._

Shino moved the TV footage forward fifteen minutes as the rugby player shivered and checked his phone again.

Then out of the right-hand corner of the screen a black minivan pulled up behind him and a group of four people in balaclavas jumped out of its doors then lunged towards the stricken player. Caught unawares and overwhelmed all too easily Hasketh struggled. Then Asuna saw him stiffen before going limp as something was injected into his blood stream.

 _Laughing Coffin style?_

Shino interrupted her trail of thought.

"From reviewing footage of previous kidnappings, we know that whatever group is doing this brings in a person to act as a spotter to check that the coast is clear before moving in with their main group of people.

"And you think Megan was their spotter?"

Shino nodded

"One of them at least. We think that this group have used multiple ones to do their own work."

Asuna gripped the table as she saw the van drive off.

 _That's hard to take in, really hard but…_

"Did you manage to track the van?"

The normally calm Shino glowered at her laptops screen as she tapped the desk and shook her head.

"It's as if it's been driven in to the bloody Irish Sea. A security camera recorded it on the A41 heading towards a town called Birkenhead near Liverpool. After that nothing and we've been coming the area for it with navy boats helping us!"

Sinon looked gloomy and then her eyes narrowed.

"But that's not just why we're having this discussion, is it?"

Asuna looked at her friend.

"No, it isn't. Jonathan told me Megan had a conversation with him before he got kidnapped."

Shino's eyes widened slightly

"Oh, what did she say?"

Asuna shook her head.

"That Rika and Yoshida were part of something. Megan wasn't easily spooked by anything so it would take a lot for her to act like that."

Shino shook head.

"That's a lie. But I can say this, there was and is something important going on in this tournaments shadows."

"The project that you and Rika were part of?"

Shino put her hand on the desk

"If you know where to look Asuna you'll find out and I'd suggest you start with one of your team members."

"Yoshida?"

Shino looked around and nodded.

 _We missed a trick when he left the clubhouse and yesterday, he stayed around the team. But…_

"If Kazuto was listening to us, you'd know he'd be chiding Felix for being a softly spoken hypocrite over transparency yet again."

Shino continued to look around the room as if she was searching for someone or something.

"Felix isn't the only one in this equation. Our friends in England are and they want us to keep totally quiet about this."

Shino raised a hand.

"So, my orders are not to tell you myself. However, I've also been ordered in no uncertain terms not to stop you from looking either. Felix has a lot of faith in you to find out…"

She paused

"But I have to ask you this: If you find out how will you react? How will your team react?"

Asuna frowned

"Don't forget Shino I've played for stakes well beyond myself countless times and not just online either. Another time is not going to make a difference."

It was Shinos turn to grip the table.

"On this occasion it's not you that I'm worried about Asuna and its not me that's saying this. It's the rest of the team. Besides neither Felix or myself call the shots around here at entirely."

Asuna didn't know whether to snarl or laugh.

"Oh, and who does?"

It was clear from her arched posture and gritted teeth Shino was frustrated but it was also clear that she was holding back on her.

"Someone senior in the government of England and Wales."

 _A mutual friend… the person that's hiding under a pseudonym at this point. But Sinonon's not going to budge one inch._

"I'm really sorry Asuna but that as far as I can go. Anyway, you've got your match tomorrow and I've just been called to do a perimeter sweep."

Asuna waved it off

"No I understand Sinonon."

 _Just about…_

 _Both Felix and Shino are acting like they're the only ones who've got their hands tied behind their backs when in fact it's ALL of us who are in the same position._

 _No that's not fair on Sinonon, of course she's going to have divided duties given the position she now holds. Still I wonder how much Rika knew and come to think of it why was she picked before us?_

 _And as for Felix…_

She snapped her fingers.

 _That_

 _Typical…_

 _Crafty …_

 _Tall Scotsman!_

 _The Eagle of East Lothian is living up to his other nickname and playing within the maximum altitude what he can give us. Just as he did in Aincrad in the Knights of the Blood, which is why he was placed in my squad by Heathcliff. Partly to function as a diplomat and partly because…no, I owe him better than that!_

 _But why and where does Yoshida fit in to this?_

 _That's what we're going to find out…_

 _There are far too many pieces of a puzzle floating around here and we're only starting to put them together. Do that then maybe we've got a chance of finding out what's really being played out and the consequences of this tournament._

She yawned

 _But first we've got to get back to our hotel where we're staying at. It's been a long practical day and tomorrow we'll be spending more time with our teammates in the run up to the match. So let's have a nice quiet walk back I hope._


	8. A Walk In A City

**Chapter Eight: A Walk in A City**

"Ready James?"

Shinos eyes were scanning the street around them as were her subordinate's PC Wilson whose eyes were on stalks.

"As ready as I'll ever be Sarge."

On hearing the English accent despite seeing a red Southern Cross on a blue background on his jacket Shino had to remind herself that the constable had been brought up here as a kid although his family had moved to New Zealand when he was thirteen.

"What are we doing with these guys though, giving them a magical mystery tour?"

The Sergeant straightened up.

"It's a good idea to orientate them about where we are. Besides we're not going too far from our usual route, are we?"

 _No, it's a short ten-minute walk to the station and given that the city centre's easy to get to by train it's worth doing. Besides although the threat level's heightened around here, it's not critical. So, everyone should be ok provided that we don't do anything stupid._

The officer shook his head

"I guess not Ma'am. It just feels… funny I guess."

Shino gave James a small sad smile.

 _Which is totally understandable. Even though you volunteered to be policing your own city. Even though your family went to the other side of the planet to get away from all of this it's still strange._

 _Anyway, those three are here and Kirito's got his armoured jacket on. Good, Time to go to the centre. Pity we couldn't just stick them in the consulate but that's complicated given the project. So let's get things moving…_

"Ready guys?"

Asuna nodded and Shino turned her head in front of them.

"Then let's go."

The group walked alongside each other down the long street towards the station. It looked eerily normal shops were still open, people were still walking around but…

"Why does this city feel so strange Mummy?"

Asuna looked around and gripped her daughters' hand.

"Really good question Yui and you're right it feels odd."

 _The distance different people keep from each other._

 _The fact that all the police here now carry firearms after my dad told her British police had once prided themselves on policing mainly without them._

 _And there are other signs too as Kirito's just seen._

"What's that Asuna?"

Asunas eyes narrowed as she saw a shattered green sign with white and yellow lettering. At its doors was a plaque with a Department of Work and Pensions logo that had been scratched at.

"That's a job centre or what used to be one. It seems shut now."

"What happened here?"

James looked up and stepped forward

"A relative of a person who had died through having their benefits stopped for six months went inside with a couple of petrol bombs, had the courtesy to evacuate the building then set fire to the damn place. Caused hundreds of thousands of pounds worth of damage to the point where the government still hasn't decided what to do with the place."

Asuna's eyes flashed some recognition

"Part of the welfare war, right?"

James gave a sigh

"Yes ma'am…"

Asuna shook her head.

"I understand, in fact I may have heard about this incident…"

 _The question is how do I explain it to Kazuto and Yui?_

After the battles over Brexit had turned bloody tensions over Universal Credit had exploded with government buildings such as jobcentres and assessment centres bearing the brunt of furious attacks by former claimants as well as their loved ones. The government had responded by tightening the system and threatening to abolish all working age benefits if more attacks happened… which had led to more trouble.

 _After all, to be honest that's what these New Troubles are, aren't they?_

 _They're not just one fight but a series of different ones whether over Brexit, over welfare reforms, over the National Health Service, over so many issues that formed into one and when given an opportunity exploded spreading destruction and division all over the damn place._

 _Like a monstrous "social, economic and political carbuncle" as a veteran politician in "exile" put it. One giant boil made up of different ones formed together which exploded and it's still leaving behind scars. By any other name it's a cu-_

Shino rolled her eyes and stepped forward nudging Asuna.

"Let's keep on going."

 _At least we're not in an apocalypse though and it isn't a ghost town either, just a damn fractured city._

 _And here's another example which Kirito is staring at right now. A boarded-up shopfront with a lot of graffiti on it._

Kirito had trouble understanding the words but he could understand some of the curses and slogans such as "Remoaner Scum" or "Sod off you fooking Gammon." sprayed on to the hardboard.

Shino watched on unimpressed

 _People still trying to outdo each other in hurling insults? Typical but they're mostly tame apart from this one which is an old faded piece and Kirito's reading it out aloud, ignoring its exclamation mark:_

"We're not bringing nail clippers to a gunfight anymore."

Shino saw her subordinate wince and turn away trying to avoid clenching his fists or anything else that would be unprofessional. But inside…

 _No, you didn't._

 _You brought your own guns instead after getting scared once too often by Brexiters or Conservatives. Then the situation escalated to the point where thousands of people have died as a result of all these fractures with tens perhaps hundreds of thousands either injured or displaced through the violence and insecurity including my own family._

Shino turned her head, being in the British Isles for a couple of years she'd seen this kind of graffiti a lot.

 _There's less of it in Scotland although it's not all entirely "Sunshine in Leith" up there either._

"Come on guys let's keep on moving."

But far worse was to come.

As they came past a street on their left Asuna saw a green barrier at the end of it fixed into place. Reaching to the second floor of the surrounding buildings it was crowned by a coil of dull barbed wire.

The Flash covered her mouth as she paced towards it.

"Oh no, is that what I think it is?"

Kirito walked beside her not seeing Shino roll her eyes.

"A peace wall? Yeah one of their not so nice little imports from Northern Ireland"

 _Shite…_

They stopped at the wall seeing houses on both their left and their right.

"Why was this barrier built?"

Shino turned her head back.

"What do you think happened a few streets away?"

 _Good question…_

Asuna looked at the metal plates of the wall deep in thought but was jolted by Shino.

"Who was the MP for here Asuna?"

 _Think Asuna! You wrote one of your essays about this very subject "The First Fifteen Day Crisis". This is Birmingham Erdington…_

 _Of course, you fool!_

Asuna could have kicked herself as Yui drew closer to her.

"Anna McManus, this was near where she got killed in that hit and run incident. Isn't it?"

Shino turned her head back towards the opposite end of the street.

"Hai. A couple of days fighting on and around this street between Leavers and Remainers ensued afterwards. Tens of people got injured on both sides with one person ending up in a coma. In fact, there were proposals to put peace walls along the wards entire dividing line given just how bad things got…"

Shino paused and cocked her head

"You shouldn't be so surprised though. There were reports of walls going up long before the Sword Art Online Incident."

Asuna turned around placing a hand on the corrugated metal as Kirito put an arm round her shoulder.

"I'm not. When I was in Scotland there were news stories about barriers like this one being built in certain towns and cities with even villages being considered."

She paused

"But I am sad for you, all of you that all of your disagreements and all of your divisions have come to this."

PC Wilson stepped forward again.

"Ma'am I cried when I first saw videos of this wall being installed and it's not on an ethnic dividing line either it's a political one. But the way things are it's just as bad. At least It's not concrete yet though. Although there have been votes in my city council to make it permanent all of them have been defeated by resounding margins. The main reason being that it would be a sticking plaster and not a final solution."

 _It's no accident that we went this way-_

Asuna was interrupted by her phone vibrating. Bringing it out of her pocket she saw a message from Agil with the picture that she'd sent him earlier with a question:

" **Hi Agil, Any ideas why I'd go to this town on Floor 5?"**

His response was longer and direct.

" **Hi Asuna. You and Kirito wouldn't go there. But quite a few crafters and a lot of Internationals would, including Muldar who frequented the place. It was one of our early staging points and a lot of us still hang out there even now. In fact, I saw Muldar and another player in a pub there once which was funny because it was a day after a certain incident on Floor 39. Hope this helps- Agil"**

 _Floor 39? That argument that I had to break up before we took on the floor boss?_

Asuna snapped her fingers as she stepped away from the wall and drew herself bolt upright.

"I'm a fool."

 _How COULD I have forgotten THAT?!_

Kazuto looked at her.

"Was Agil helpful?"

Asuna looked at Kirito and Yui realisation dawning on her.

"Hai, in fact I think I'm beginning to have an idea of what all of this is about."

She put her arms around the pair of them.

"Right now, though we play on and when one of us sees Yoshida-sama making another bolt for it we tail him like a swarm of hornets!"

The group resumed the rest of the walk with memories flooding through Asunas head.

 _Until we're out of Birmingham and in to safer territory we may not have a chance to get that proof. So, we play on. Anyway, the first pre-season match is going to take place tomorrow and never mind here, I hope we're all ready for that!_

She shuddered

 _Including me._


	9. Removing Rust Under a Microscope

**Chapter Nine: Removing Rust Under a Microscope**

 _Hold the ball tightly, don't let it spill forwards…_

Barely getting any distance before he was tackled by opposing players.

 _Don't forget to push the ball back…_

Gasping for air as he released the ball as teammates crashed over him to stop the opposition from stealing it.

 _Keep on moving._

Struggling to get back to his feet despite the training he'd done and all his experience fighting players and NPC's as Survivors RFC dragged themselves towards the fifty-metre line against The Representatives.

 _Repeat_ _ **…**_

Kirito although dogged in his efforts was not having a good time on the pitch whatsoever. Having been including the starting line-up for their first pre-season match he was in danger of getting caught out and a few minutes later he was tackled by a far more skilled player.

 _Can't move…_

 _Damn!_

The referees whistle blew and unclamped by the tackler Kirito saw her orange sleeved arm raised towards the smirking Reps. To add insult to injury he could hear the commentary that was going on due to the pause in play.

"Out of sync, out of place and penalised for not releasing the ball. Not a good moment for Kirito Kirigaya and he was doing so well too."

The Reps' kicker took three points keeping the game barely alive for their opponents as the minutes ticked down.

 _But least I'm not the only member of our family on the pitch… all of us are and Asuna's leading from the front._

"Keep it together everyone, we're the ones leading this match!"

She glanced at the scoreboard.

 _We're sixty minutes in with a score of 19-6. Leading but not quite dominating, something's got to give…_

The red shirts were being drawn apart creating holes in the offence.

"Ready Yui?"

 _This isn't a penalty kick, I just need to, there!_

A moment of trust she dropped the ball onto her rising foot and it crossed left.

Into open space to be caught by Yui who ran towards the try line and dived over it grounding the ball. The crowd roared as Yui punched the air not quite believing what she'd done as her team.

Asuna gave a daughter a squeeze on the hand

"Brilliant job."

With the try converted by Farquharson the flood minutes later Asuna sensed another opportunity with defenders being drawn out of place. Receiving a pass from Yoshida she charged forward.

 _Show the ball to them getting closer, now turn!_

Asuna weaved and then her speed did the rest as she crossed the try line slamming the ball down, triggering another roar from the crowd.

The commentator's words were accurate enough.

"Asuna Yuuki was called the Lightning Flash in Sword Art Online for a reason and she's already living up to her nickname in Grandstand Online! Brilliant try by her."

 _Now I've got to take the conversion._

 _But why is my left leg shaking?_

She shook her head seeing the ball on the kicking tee with the posts in front of her rising upwards.

Still rocking she heard the faintest of whispers.

 _You're going to let your team down again…_

Asuna struck the ball and gave a little fist pump as two flags rose.

 _Two more points._

She shook her head.

 _Still being attacked by this fear even in anger._

 _Anyway, restart's coming and…_

A smile crept across her face as she saw the ball flying towards her.

 _They've made a bad mistake…_

She caught the ball and ran towards a wide-open gap between two dazed defenders.

 _That I can pounce on!_

And broke through it to slam the ball down underneath the goal posts.

"Lightning striking twice in a with back to back tries Yuuki, who said anything about rust? When they play well Survivors RFC absolutely shine!"

But trouble struck minutes later as suitably humiliated The Representatives moved on to within ten metres of Survivors own try-line. One of their players unleashed a kick that bounced straight towards Kirito.

Evading a Rep Asuna raised her hand.

"Kirito-!"

But it was too late. Kirito's right foot connected with the ball and pushed it across the opposite line of the in-goal area as a player bore down on him.

Immediately the referees whistle blew and her arm was raised towards The Representatives as she moved towards the goalposts indicating a penalty try to them and something worse for Survivors RFC…

"Captain. Number 11!"

Asuna walked forward as Kirito joined her with the referee standing firm.

 _Bad move Kirito and it's going to have more consequences._

He saw the referee reach into their pocket… just as Asuna was about to open her mouth.

"I'm sorry but that's cynical thoughtless play, even for a beginner…"

And stab a yellow card high above her head.

"Off you go."

Kirito didn't need his HUD flashing at him telling him the obvious. He trudged off the pitch with his head down, sin binned.

The referee turned to Asuna.

"Captain, although this is a pre-season match the rules of our sport are still the same. Please remind your players about this and make sure they study them further before the pool stage begins."

Asuna went off to have a word with her teammates as the reps went back to their half of the pitch.

 _He should have just stood back or taken the ball himself._

"That's what happens when you're too clever by half! If you want to do something clever or heroic make sure you have some idea of what you're doing. Otherwise play it safe!"

 _I'm not furious at him… but had that not been a pre-season match it would have been far more costly._

The next ten minutes were tough as the Reps tried to make some kind of a comeback but aside from one penalty they were kept around the half way line or near their own twenty-two metre one.

Despite this when the referee's whistle blew three times to signify full time it wasn't so much triumph for Asuna instead it was relief that the first hurdle had been cleared.

Getting her breath back she shook hands with her team mates and The Representatives.

 _Not bad, we scored well. Apart from Kirito who got frustrated._

 _Down to fourteen men and only three extra points aside from that penalty try. They could have pushed us a hell of a lot harder!_

 _A good start I guess-_

The commentary clicked on.

"Impressive team but I doubt we'll be seeing much of the famous Kazuto Kirigaya in future matches if the Survivors want to win this tournament. He's a shadow of his skills when it comes to sword fighting."

Asuna winced and switched the commentary off.

 _That's harsh on Kirito but at least Yui looks happy. As well she might, she's getting some well-deserved praise from Jonathan and her other team mates._

"She was absolutely metronomic with her passing out there and deserved that try. Really enjoyed playing with her.

Stuart was also enthusias

"Is she some kind of android or robot?"

Yui visibly flinched at that.

Stuart stepped back

"I'm sorry. I didn't realise."

Yui opened her mouth then closed it again.

 _She's struggling to find the words to describe herself. Time to step in, just a little._

Asuna patted her daughter on her shoulder.

"She's not a robot but she's had an interesting journey."

Hasketh blinked and looked at Yui with a confident expression.

"Glad to have you on the team in any case Yui. Did you enjoy today?"

Yui smiled, her eyes lighting up.

"Thanks, and yes I did."

Jonathan smiled back.

"Looking forward to seeing you at our next training session."

Yui smiled.

"Me too."

Fifteen minutes later they were out of The Comity Stadium which they'd been playing in when Asuna spotted Yoshida veering off on an unusual path. She turned around seeing Kirito shuffling beside her with a rueful expression on his face as opposed to Yui who was a little tired.

 _You need to be in your comfort zone Kirito and I can see an opportunity to put you back in it._

"Follow him, both of you. He knows me and you're less conspicuous here."

Yui turned to Asuna

"What about you mama-chan?"

Asuna turned her head back towards the stadium.

"I'm going to stay here and watch the next matchbetween The Tombstones and Hallowed Turf. Now tail our teammate with everything you have."

 _A chance to see this infamous team in action…_

 _Anyway, let's get back inside the match will be starting shortly_

But looking at the Tombstones starting line up which was being announced on screens both inside and outside the stadium a shiver ran through her.

 _Their fly half looks very familiar but why?_

She studied the image of a player with sandy blonde hair wearing a scrum cap with goggles.

 _Surely not though…_

 _He's rotting in a Tokyo prison._

 _Isn't he?_

Meanwhile Felix having watched the game was having a post-match call with someone

"…Kirito's still chasing past glories. I'm still surprised you brought him along Felix. You could have just brought Asuna as well as Yui and avoided the pounding he's getting. Instead you bring the whole bloody family!"

Felix looked up wryly.

 _At least she's not accusing me of bringing his so-called "harem". Not that it was or is one in any case, contrary to some impressions…_

"I brought him along because of his talents off the pitch as you know. Besides some people have to learn to accept when they're in a different phase of their life or have a different role to play in worlds. Kirito is no different, I guess."

The voice on the other end of line was accusing him of something else.

"Teaching life lessons through missions Felix? Typical of you!"

 _Something like that…_

Felix gripped the phone as his head dropped slightly.

"If they're being learned Aaloka then they're a sliver of compensation for what's happening. We both crossed an unfortunate threshold in inviting those three along, let's hope that they find something positive along the way just as they've done so many times in the past."

There was a sigh on the other end of the line.

"I guess MSP. Anyway, we'll be in touch as the situation progresses."

Felix nodded

"Aye I'm counting on it my Honourable Member, speak soon."

Both people disconnected.

Felix turned to Shino who had come in

"It'll be time to head north of the border soon. Is our vector cleared Sarge?"

Shino nodded.

"Hai, the English were surprised we weren't going up the West Coast Main Line though given how long we've spent here. They said I should ask you if we're trying to equal the distance of the Northern Lights."

Felix rolled his eyes

"Train anoraks huh? If we really wanted to do that then we'd be going through London instead. But frankly I'm surprised that they'd think we'd go a direct route given security considerations. Possibly a bit of gamesmanship on their part I guess…"

He looked around

"In some ways although not in others we played a far simpler game in Aincrad. This one is far more complex as we knew it would be from its outset."

6


	10. Impotent Forces

**Chapter 10- Impotent Forces**

Kirito and Yui followed Yoshida away from the stadium, trying to blend into the background.

 _After all we're just a father and daughter doing our thing, he wouldn't expect anything less._

 _Thing is though he's making a lot of twists and turns. He's weaving through shared facilities into team facilities, into neutral areas but why?_

Anyway… Kirito glanced at Yui who was striding alongside him carefully.

 _I need the distraction. That match was bloody difficult and kicking the ball of the pitch, that was… me trying to play hero in a place that I didn't know anything about. Typical!_

A certain Scottish voice came into his ear.

"Still rattled Kirito?"

Yoshida was moving down into one of the fan towns.

"How can you guess Muldar?"

There was a laugh close to a snickering cartoon dog in his ear.

"It's obvious. Remember I can see your avatar from outside camera too."

 _Fureru… although normally you watch from heads up display to be fair._

The Scotsmans tone turned serious

"Seriously though don't sweat it, Asuna put you and Yui on tailing duty for a reason. You still have skills so keep on tailing him like a rash as she said."

Kirito nodded at Yui

"I'll bounce back, any idea where Yoshida is going though?"

There was a short pause

"Honestly I'm just as confused as you are Kirito. I don't know how you're feeling but with the twists and turns Yoshida is making he's making my head spin."

 _No kidding but why? We've been at this for over an hour now and we're well away from the Amity Stadium._

 _Felix would let us know if Yoshida was one of the good guys or not._

 _Would he now…?_

 _No, you know better than that! Muldar stuck up for you while you were both in the Knights of The Blood and before that. Always one to have a chat and smooth things over with the other guilds if needs be. Also brilliantly perceptive which has its advantages…_

 _Still that champion of transparency!_

 _After what he said about me in his interview with the IBC after publishing his book of poems and prose about Aincrad. Gave me some warning and then stuck his boot right up…._

He felt a squeeze of his hand as Yui turned her head towards a glass covered over stadium that Yoshida was going into called Vibrant Park.

"Let's keep on going Papa-Chan there are a couple of hospitality suites in this stadium. Maybe he's going into one of them?"

Kirito nodded

"Could well be."

Closing their distance ever so slightly the pair followed Yoshida into a sports bar where he found a table and sat down. Both Yui and Kirito took a position nearby. Then Kiritos daughter took a photo.

"Papa Chan, he's waiting to meet someone."

 _Good point but who?_

Both father and daughter watched as Yoshida seemed to relax, have a drink and take notes. Fifteen minutes passed then twenty. He checked his watch.

Then a completely unexpected figure appeared causing Yui to flinch.

"Isn't she supposed to be a suspect?"

Kiritos' face was full of thunder as Megan strode into view.

"Something we should know about Felix?"

There was what sounded like a table being slapped in the background as the unlikely pair walked towards a lift leading to the VIP suites. As Kirito and Yui started to follow Yoshida a message flashed across their heads up displays.

"Put it this way it's something for me to be having a few "remonstrations" about. You two see what Yoshida is doing with Naismith. Don't forget your administrator privileges."

 _Nice reminder and Yui's been checking where Yoshida and Megan are going. So, let's go into the lift and head to the top floor._

 _A couple of minutes later they were on the high virtual plexiglass type floors of the stadium and yui was being sharper than glass._

"Dad there's only one conference room that's occupied. If we go to the one next to it then we can watch them talk."

As the pair watched saw Yoshida talk like a dog that had just a leash taken off them and they were hearing Megan talk freely too as they sat at a table.

"Gupta's been trying to sort something out. I don't know what though she'd said she'd get back to me on that."

Yoshida looked upwards

"Is the final round still proceeding?"

Megan nodded

"Yeah, it's been moved to another hidden location though."

Yoshida closed his eyes and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness. At least those fools haven't managed to stop everything that's going on."

Megan looked around.

"No but those bastards are still after me and now Asunas playing too."

Yoshida raised an eyebrow

"Asuna's a good player, she'll be fine."

Megan shook her head.

"Asuna's a legend of a player but she's just that a player. Not a soldier!"

Then she teleported to another area leaving the Japanese rugby player in the room alone taking deep breaths. Then he raised a hand.

"I know you're out there. I have administrator privileges too." 

_Which means he's spotted us. Time to go into the room and face him._

Yoshida finally saw the two of them as Yui stepped forward.

"What were you doing with Megan Yoshida-san?"

The response was a diplomatic brush-off ignoring the kid.

"I'm sorry Kirito I can't tell you. It's for your own safety. "

 _Bad idea to brush off my daughter sir and_

"…For our own safety but we're here to help!"

Yoshida shook his head

" Why no- Who brought you here?"

 _Brought us here? Brought him here…_

"Felix Mulcahy, didn't he bring you here too?"

Yoshida placed his hands on the conference table.

"Felix? Then who is my primary diving bell?"

Kirito and Yui stared at each other in shock.

 _He's operating under diving bell protocol?! We need to let Asuna know._

 _But who could it be-_

Yui beat to him to it.

"Rika or Lisbeth? _"_

The amateur rugby player turned towards the young girl recognition flooding his face. But before he could confirm her answer, he transformed into a white and red rugby ball which vanished as a whistle sounded.

Yui covered her mouth as she swore under her breath.

"…Papa chan, he's been logged out!"

Kirito turned.

"Can you trace him?"

His daughter gave him a pained look causing Kirito to gently squeeze her hand.

 _Once she would have been able to do that. But now…_

"Not a chance Dad, I'm going to try something else though."

She brought up a console and sent a message…

Half a minute later a couple appeared wearing football shirts. Eugeo and Asuna or the new Cardinals and in the craziness of the situation Yui was trying to avoid her mouth relaxing into a smile and wincing instead as she stared over the jerseys they were wearing.

"I never knew those two were rivals dad."

Kirito shook his head

"They're not."

A bemused look came across Yuis face.

"Then why are they wearing Celtic and Rangers shirts?"

Alice had a small smile on her face as she wore the green and white hoops of Celtic.

"It is possible to like teams from the same city and still be together Yui."

Yui remembered something that Asuna told her once.

"Of course but it must be a pretty tense relationship given the two teams you're supporting…"

Eugeo winked while wearing his jersey cottoned on.

"Take part in the Old Firm Derby? Old, bitter enemies can have some common ground though Yui-chan. Besides how has life in the real world been?"

Yui smiled at Eugeo

"It's been different, happier with mum and dad…"

She paused

"But why can't you locate the missing rugby players?"

Alices' expression darkened.

"Because whatever's happening to them is being caused from offline and whoever's doing it isn't crossing the boundary that we can step in at. We can't stop anything unless it's to avoid direct or indirect killing…"

 _Reminds me of something Asuna in a select committee meeting said about the new Cardinal system._

"Checks and balances?"

Alice gave a quick nod.

"You've got a sharp bride to be. The most we could do would be to release them but theoretically… "

Yui stared at Eugeo

"Did Rika talk about this with you?"

Alice nodded

"It was the first thing that she did when people started disappearing. We did our best to track Hasketh and the other players ourselves. But whoever is doing this knows our limits of what we can do and is keeping well beyond them."

She gave the pair of them a sad smile.

"We'll talk to Megan when the time is right and see if we can persuade her to be co-operative. But that's the best we can do at this point. It's a shame though none of us are powerful-"

The end of Alices' remark was muffled by Shino.

"Everyone, log out as soon as possible for an urgent update."

 _What?!_

"Can't it be delivered online?"

The response was quick.

"That's too insecure Kirito, you're all done for today in any case. Asuna's already offline."

 _Which means she must have got the news before us. But what could it be though?_

Alice turned to Eugeo who had a sad smile on his face.

"We have to go too, there are other matters that need our attention. Good seeing you two though and good luck."

But as they disappeared and as Kirito logged off, something Alice had said tugged at him but he couldn't quite put his finger on why.

When he pulled off the visor of the Amusphere in the police station he sat up to see that Asuna was leaning against a wall and slowly shaking her head as she stared at her phone .

"What's happened?"

"My father received a message from the Justice Ministry saying that Sugou escaped from Tokyo Detention House and left the country one month ago."

 _What the…?_

Yui covered her mouth as Shino stepped into the room, her mouth a savage line stretched across her face with her fists clenched.

"It's been confirmed. Even worse it was an inside job covered up by rogue ministry officials, which is why we haven't been told by our utterly useless, embarrassed albeit apologetic government until now! "

Kirito suddenly felt like his body temperature had plummeted as the full force of what Alice had said finally slashed through him.

 _None of us are powerful in the ways that we used to be,_

 _Aren't we Kirito?_

 _A/N: Well that was an utter arm wrestle of a chapter to write! A lot has happened since A Match For Their Lives began, a certain "politician" becoming prime minister, a rugby world cup, and a lot of events including Coronavirus. But a lot of the themes in this story remain the same even if it has become more and more alternative universe, including its main one of winning and losing particularly as we in the UK head towards a no deal. Thank you to those who've encouraged me with this story I hope I can continue to do you justice, with maybe just maybe increased speed!_

 _P.S DaManWithoutFear I hope you don't mind my little nod to your fanfic rather later on in this chapter._


	11. The Night That Covers Me

**Chapter Eleven- The Night That Covers Me**

 _A/N: I tried a little experiment with this chapter. Let's see if it works…_

 **Asuna**

I tossed and turned in the hotel double bed that I shared with a slumbering Kirito.

It was the early hours of the morning and I was trying to get some sleep ahead of our train journey to Scotland later in the day.

Kirito stroked my chest that was covered by the pink night dress that I wore.

A small smile tugged at me as I lay in his embrace.

 _Kirito and I sometimes joke that we're saving all the fun in bed offline for our honeymoon so that we don't wake up Yui!_

I gazed over him in his T-shirt and trousers his position not entirely relaxed but comfortable.

 _Truth is we equally cherish our quiet nights just being together as a family with her, if not more._

My smile turned into a frown and I turned upwards towards the ceiling as the events of this evening reared their head.

 _But right now, we're dealing with the news of Sugou's release._

I was back in that room of the police station for the final time a few hours ago.

Kirito looked utterly distraught on finding out on a rough day for him. Adding insult to injury the tracking device was taking longer to generate results than he expected.

Sinonon had looked furious. Not at us but the situation she found herself in. After all, after on seeing a fly half who looked like Sugou in The Tombstones in the Comity Stadium I asked her to check if he matched up to any criminal records Senate had.

The results had turned up negative and instead Shino had identified one of the other players in The Tombstones as the brother of someone senior in the English Defence Force.

Then just after the match which was a demolition by Coffin Team as some people called them my father messaged me with the news of Sugou's escape. Shino later received a dispatch from the National Police Agency that Sugou had boarded a private jet to Tampa in Florida under a false identity at the time and hadn't been seen since.

 _Some officials had been arrested but the whole cynical mess ran deep._

 _Far too deep._

It was my turn to lift everyone's spirits in any case.

"…Anyway, it was horrid news but I shouldn't be surprised that they're coming after me. Most people forget that although Kirito you've killed people from Laughing Coffin, I set the rules of engagement so that people could get killed. Besides when everything collided in Full Dive who do you think was making some choices that were trying to keep the best of the world alive without interference?"

Sinonon put a hand up.

"We can save the rest until tomorrow as I've got a ton of a lot of information to get and sift through now. On a more positive note we can begin to exonerate Megan."

She paused

"Are you sure you want to face him again though Asuna? I can book a flight-"

I stood upright

"Bring him on! If he plays against us, if he plays me then I'll deal with him. No, we'll deal with him together."

Kirito stared at me

"Asuna…"

I took his hand and kissed it as Yui hugged me. Then I stared into his eyes.

"Sugou took too much away from me in ALO. But the worst thing he did was hurt you Kazuto and all I could do was watch. Afterwards I vowed that if he ever got out of prison then I'd face him on my own terms."

Kirito's expression turned into one of pride.

"You gave me a fighting chance Kirito to be in a position do that and you'll give me that fighting chance again whether offline or online. I know it!"

I was back in the present looking at the strained yet closed eyes of my fiancé.

 _I wasn't just putting on a brave face either. I meant every word._

 _If it wasn't for my damn goal kicking…_

I could feel those bone white goal posts begin to rise, coldness flooding in.

Kazuto's warm grip tightened just a little on my chest.

 _He's here supporting me even when he's shaken up himself._

 _So, for him not this time._

The posts continued to rise, that all too familiar weight pressed on my shoulders.

 _NO… STOP IT!_

Kiritos grip tightened as the weight continued to crush me yet again.

 _I'M …_

 _NOT …  
THERE!_

The posts disappeared as panting from the exertion I sat up with the person I cared about most in both worlds mercifully still sleeping.

"I'm… here… with you Kirito."

 _There… first little victory or more like a draw and the love of my life just helped me get it._

I shivered and took a little sip of water which was on a bedside table.

 _I'll have to face them again though… but not tonight and in nights like these I do have something I can use to help me._

 _After all, when trying to sleep in Alfheim in that cage Sugou kept me in I used to repeat it to myself in order to hold my nerve._

 _Quietly though… starting with the first line…_

"Out of the night that covers me

Black as the pit from pole to pole,

I thank whatever gods may be

For my unconquerable soul.

In the fell clutch of circumstance,

I have not winced nor cried aloud.

Under the bludgeonings of chance

My head is bloody, but unbowed.

Beyond this place of wrath and tears

Looms but the Horror of the shade,

And yet the menace of the years

Finds, and shall find, me unafraid.

It matters not how strait the gate,

How charged with punishments the scroll,

I am the master of my fate:

I am the captain of my soul."

 _There better… just about but still can't get to sleep. So, let's try remembering something else, shall we?_

I travelled further backwards in time to a certain place, a certain incident.

 _That argument on Floor 39 in Aincrad… after all everything that's been going on seems to come back to it._

That dungeon was tricky to get through not because the monsters were demanding but because the we had to go over a lot of dunes IN it. Added to that the place was scratchily hot and we took increasingly irritating approach to the floor boss. But the icing on the cake was that we were assigned to work closely with a squad from the Aincrad Liberation Force who whenever they were on point kicked up sand into the rest of us. Their leader was a brash, sneery little Guajarati "Captain" several if not ten years older than me called Piranha who was an "aide" to Yulier.

Throw in that she came from Eastern England and with one outspoken Scotsman of a similar age on our team there was always the potential for a bird strike. That strike came as we hit the approaches mid-point when The Eagle of East Lothian tried to go sotto voce.

"Hey Skipper this arrogant little so and so must have been one of the stinking fish who was praying for the divine blessings of a no-deal Brexit."

But he misjudged his volume. Piranha heard him and made a swear-word laden remark about "… yet another stupid defeatist remoaner who couldn't get with the programme.". Then she returned to clearing the floor with us.

I glared at both of them and thought about saying something at that point. But I didn't. After all there were no rules forbidding discussing political and social issues, so long as you didn't kill or hurt someone over them. Thousands of people including Internationals and the first Fawlty Towers citizens were stuck with each other. So, you couldn't just demand that they keep their mouths shut all the time.

However just as we got to the floor boss a full-on row erupted behind me and by most accounts, it was The Captain who bit first.

"…Typical Remoaner, you can't accept that we were trying to take control of our own destiny."

That hit a nerve and Felix was all too prepared to respond.

"Oh, you took back control huh. Typical Brextremist Scum! If you took control why's our country descending into being controlled by the old aristocracy let alone certain corporate types."

Piranha bared her teeth

A lot of people including Kirito didn't understand the points that were being made between the two. But some did and there was an uneasy ripple through the assault team.

"Why couldn't you give our country a chance?"

People were standing back and suddenly I felt an unusual chill go through me as I remembered where I'd been before logging into Sword Art Online.

"We gave you a chance! It was called the United Kingdom European Union membership referendum."

Piranha snorted

"Yeah but you couldn't accept that you lost."

Felix swept his right hand in a cutting motion

"Because you were too hell bent on pursuing Singapore on Sea and just thinking that everyone would obediently fall in all line. Didn't expect us to fight back until it was too late and people of your sort started ending up dead."

Felix paused

"You didn't know when to stop then and you don't know when to stop now! "

Guptas fists clenched and Felix was prepared to shift to a defensive stance of his own.

 _That's ENOUGH!_

I launched myself in between the two, downward pointing rapier creating an exhaust plume.

"Knock it off both of you! We're moments away from fighting a floor boss and you want to brawl over offline politics at this time?!"

I drew a line in the sand between the two of them.

"Once we've cleared this dungeon then you can sort out your differences peacefully and professionally away from the rest of us. But not before!"

Then I kicked the line away causing a mini sand storm as I stood upright.

"People are scared of never getting out of Aincrad. They should NEVER have to be terrified of point scoring shuha crap undermining our efforts on the front line. That's how we ALL lose!"

I turned to face Piranha, who on close inspection looked to be a bit of a brawler herself.

"Captain, get your squad and yourself into the backlines before you spend a night in the BlackIron Palace and don't start with me! I know far more about your country than you think."

Next up was Muldar who was standing to attention with his head dropped.

 _I don't need to be sharp with you but…_

"We'll talk about this afterwards Muldar, now do your duty. That's what you're here to do right?"

He nodded

"Yes Ma'am."

Unusually polite for him with me yet both of them shuffled to their positions and before we went into the boss room, I saw Yulier have a quiet chat with her subordinate.

 _Thing is it wasn't just the argument was it?_

I travelled forward in my memory.

 _It was the aftermath…_

We defeated the floor boss without any casualties. Then after taking a brief look at floor 40 I went to see an embarrassed looking Felix who was sitting in the ready room back at KBOs headquarters.

The anger I'd felt had dissipated but my subordinate almost literally shrunk as soon he saw me.

"That was totally inexcusable Skipper. I've messaged Yulier and the person, no Piranha to apologise for my behaviour. I let everyone down."

I rolled my eyes as I sat beside him.

"You're not normally like that Felix, what happened?"

Felix shook his head

"I got chicaned coming in the approach to the floor."

 _Oh?_

"Chicaned?"

Muldar shifted uneasily

"It's something that people with my condition can get hit by, sometimes badly. Coming out of one unexpected situation then having dealt with it only to get caught out by another one and lose control as a result. "

 _Ah I understand sort of…_

"Why though? You know better than anyone there are Fawlty Towers people from all across Britain here."

Felix shook his head.

"Aye and I normally get along with them really well. However, although I heard that there were a few people of her sort in the game, I just didn't expect to have to deal with them as part of the Assault Team let alone in the Aincrad Liberation Force. I reacted poorly Vice Commander."

 _That's one way of putting you were plain afraid. I saw the expression in your eyes when you first found out what she was. Besides…_

"I'm not against you debating Felix. You and I both know each-others backgrounds and I always enjoy our intelligent chats about the outside world here. Just as I did with those Scottish staff back at RECT including the neurodiverse ones. Besides aside from being drive by a sense of duty I know you want good things out to come out from this."

Felix nodded

"Aye and I appreciate them too. It's always nice to get a different perspective. Sometimes though with certain people… things go to stalemates with too much on the line."

I looked around.

"Nothing's on the line here Felix apart from us getting out of here or dying. Besides you're the one who wants good things who wants things to come from this experience. So, I've got a diplomatic mission for you."

Felix stared at me

"Go on."

 _Time to talk about what I cleared with Heathcliff_

"I want you to try to clear the air with Piranha on neutral ground away from the front lines."

I could see him try to suppress a raised eyebrow.

"What if she refuses?"

I cocked my head

"Then she refuses but at least you've tried. You've talked about things descending into hell in the UK partly because both groups took and are taking defensive stance after defensive stance and misinterpret each other's position as offensive. A security dilemma or double empathy trap, right?"

Felix nodded and allowed a gap for me to get into.

"I'd rather that didn't happen here. So, I'm asking you nicely to hold out an olive branch and from what I know of Yulier she'll do the same with Piranha."

Felix nodded and stood up.

"Then there might well be a way forward Asuna. I guess anything's possible here given the cross-section of people that are stuck here. I'll see what happens and if anything, concrete does I'll let you know."

I stood up

"Do that. I'll be interested to know what comes of it."

He turned his head to face me.

"Oh, and Skipper?"

He had a look of pure admiration on his face.

"It's genuinely nice to see the younger generation going places in terms of thinking where older people may not be able to."

 _It's coming from a good place._

"Thanks, but don't write yourself off team member. No more bust ups on the front lines though, politically motivated or otherwise."

He gave a bow.

"Aye Vice Commander. Never again."

Both Muldar and Piranha issued a joint written apology about their dispute in the newspaper a day later and both guilds considered the matter closed.

The row gave me an extra incentive to take some quality time out with Kirito but other than that I didn't think too much about it afterwards.

 _After all it was one of those challenges that I HAD to deal with as the vice commander of a guild in the Assault Team. Yet… there was a nice moment a couple of days later when an admiring Kirito and I got politely interrupted by a Fawlty Towers couple who wanted to thank me for sorting things out while we were on a date. It was the only time for me when ethnic or minority group tensions crept directly into the campaign to escape Aincrad, although indirectly there were challenges around that to deal with…_

 _In any case Muldar was "demurer" on his personal politics when we were on the frontline from then on. But he spent a fair amount of his free time in the lower levels debating by all accounts and talking with people including on floor five as Agils' text showed._

I resurfaced back in the hotel bedroom.

 _Still who's Piranha offline?_

 _I've haven't met her at SAO survivor reunions, even ones including Internationals and I don't think that Kirito has either…_

 _Wait a sec…_

I was too tired to snap my fingers which wasn't a bad thing as that _would_ have woken up Kirito.

… _Still we're being based out of Edinburgh where Ymir is and Holyrood too so there are some things we can do._

I was still swirling with thoughts but I was getting sleepier too.

 _And where does Megan fit in?_

 _At least she's been informally exonerated as a suspect but she's still in danger herself._

Kirito said he had an idea about what was going on. But given everything that's going on thought we should wait on the train to talk about them…

I closed my eyes and saw an image of the pugnacious sometimes bolshie wing who had played league before crossing codes when she couldn't find any teams after her family moved to Japan.

 _She could have easily gone with Migan or Megane but she wanted something more Japanese. She bought in to her adopted home in so much and her family were cool too. Visiting their house was like getting a blast of pure fresh air, as was being around her generally. That's why we made such a good team in the first place, for our club and then for Nihon…_

 _Kind of like Yuuki, I wish that those two could have met._

 _But she was uncomfortable about going to England although she was really proud of being picked alongside me._

 _The only time I saw her really spooked though was when she saw the so-called normality around Coventry when we took a sight-seeing trip after the pool stage. She tried to act her usual self but when we were having drinks at a cafe, I could see her being uneasy._

"It's like the country's trying to hold on to something Asuna. Giving itself an and showing an illusion of still winning when it's about to lose horribly."

I looked at her and remembered an English phrase

"Sports-washing?"

Megan nodded as she stared around the city drinking water.

"Yeah. I'm trying to play what's in front of me like all the coaches are telling us to. But being here, it feels bloody weird, if not worse."

I smiled at her

"Keep on going you're doing good Megumi. We're doing good as a unit, aren't we?"

Megan's face broke into a grin

"Yeah, we two Raptors of Saitama! Bring on the English next, they won't know what's hit them"

I winked as our order was brought up

"So long as we finish this cheesecake first! Coaches treat after all."

 _We felt invincible back then relishing every opponent we took on together. I felt invincible back then…_

I smiled at the memory my body relaxing just for that moment.

 _Yet that was one of the few times Megan was actually political and she continued to feel uneasy for the rest of the tournament. But she loved the rush of driving towards her opponents try line, finding that elusive gap between players, the feeling of slamming the ball into the ground and playing with her team mates. She wanted to represent her adopted country and she did with honour._

 _I wish I'd stayed in touch with her afterwards. But after that loss… I didn't want to talk with anyone from the team. That was one of the reasons why Kouchiro let me play Sword Art Online. Some of the girls like Tasha got in touch with me when I was in rehab and we sometimes meet up when I'm in Japan. But Megan had transferred to a different school so we lost contact until now._

 _So, I can't believe she's back here…_

I yawned.

 _There's going to be a lot we're going to have to discuss tomorrow and when we get to Scotland there's things that we can do that will help us put an end to this._

 _But first…_

Tension easing, I turned to face Kirito, drew myself in close and kissed his forehead.

 _I need to capture some shared dreams with this one!_


End file.
